Two Is Better Than One
by Mrs. CrissAndColfer
Summary: Chris é um ator com grande fama porém ele vê algo especial em Darren, um rapaz humilde e totalmente anônimo.
1. Chapter 1

Ano de 2009...

Christopher Paul Colfer, mais conhecido como Chris Colfer, é atualmente uma das grandes revelações de Hollywood. Sua atuação como Kurt Hummel na série Glee era impecável e tinha muitas críticas positivas.

Para chegar até aqui, Chris passou por muitas situações ruins na infância e adolescência (principalmente na adolescência). Uma delas foi ver a sua irmã mais nova Hannah indo várias vezes ao hospital por conta da sua epilepsia grave. E a outra foi o bullying durante seu Ensino Fundamental e Médio por conta de sua sexualidade e seu tipo um tanto "peculiar" de voz.

Nascido em Clovis localizado no estado da Califórnia, o castanho sempre sonhou em sair daquela cidade pequena onde poucas pessoas o entendem e ir em direção aos seus sonhos que incluía ir para as grandes metrópoles da televisão, música e cinema.

Graças a oportunidade dada pelo diretor Ryan Murphy, grande parte dos sonhos de Chris foram realizados. Atualmente o castanho está na metade da 1ª temporada da série que está fazendo muito sucesso.

Poucos meses depois da estreia da série, Chris anunciou em publico que era gay. Apesar da emissora não ter se agradado com essa revelação, o rapaz se sentiu bem em não mentir para os seus fãs. Sinceridade era algo que ele prezava e muito. Com isso, o ator se sentia a vontade em falar sobre o seu passado de perseguições e humilhações na pacata cidade que vivia, o que fazia muitos jovens que viviam ou viveram essa situação se inspirarem. Chris Colfer com certeza era um exemplo de vida.

Por ser um dos poucos (se não o único) gay de sua cidade, Chris nunca teve um namorado. Na verdade, nunca tinha beijado ninguém. O rapaz sempre teve medo do seu primeiro beijo fosse durante as gravações de glee. Sim, por mais que o sucesso seja grande, Colfer era sozinho. Ele vivia sozinho em um grande apartamento longe de seus pais e irmã. É claro que com a série, o castanho finalmente ganhou amigos. Pessoas que não ligavam pelo fato de ele ser gay e o aceitavam do jeito que era. Depois de muitos anos de sofrimento, perceberam enfim que Chris Colfer era uma pessoa especial.

* * *

Chris acordou as 4 da manhã para começar um longo dia de trabalho no set de gravação de glee. O castanho se levantou da cama, foi no seu banheiro tomar banho e colocou uma roupa simples. Aquela rotina já estava enjoando o rapaz mas não tinha como mudar. Ele tinha o seu trabalho e morava sozinho em Los Angeles. O jeito era conviver com isso.

Antes de pegar o carro para dirigir até os estúdios da Paramount, Colfer caminhava até uma lanchonete há 2 quadras de sua casa. E assim como todo o ritual matinal, aquela caminhada fazia parte daquela rotina monótona e sonolenta. Todos os dias ele andava, chegava no estabelecimento, pedia panquecas e coca diet.

Assim como todas as manhãs, aquele restaurante estava praticamente vazio. O rapaz entrou no lugar e sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre. Acabou que ele foi surpreendido pela presença de uma pessoa diferente. Alguém que ele nunca tinha visto naquele estabelecimento.

– Bom dia, o senhor quer pedir? - perguntou o rapaz desconhecido

O rapaz era baixo, tinha cabelos negros cacheados de forma rebelde, olhos castanhos claros e vestia o uniforme do estabelecimento. Um sorriso enorme cobria o seu rosto.

– Você é novo aqui certo? Nunca te vi por aqui? Cadê o antigo funcionário daqui? - perguntou um pouco nervoso o castanho

– O Brad? Ele entrou de férias e eu estou no lugar dele. O senhor vai pedir algo? - questionou o funcionário

– É sim. Me vê panquecas e uma coca-diet, por favor. - falou ainda nervoso

– Ok. Anotado. Daqui a pouco está pronto. - diz o baixo sorrindo novamente, saindo

E assim Chris ficou esperando impacientemente pelo seu pedido. Parecia que um simples pedido estava demorando uma eternidade. Passam uns minutos, o funcionário chega com o prato e a bebida numa bandeja.

– Aqui está o seu pedido. - falou o baixo colocando a comida sobre a mesa

– Isso demorou muito sabia? - resmungou o castanho

– Olha, eu devo discordar do senhor porque seu pedido foi entregue dentro do horário estabelecido pelo restaurante.

– Quem é você para discordar de mim. Você é um simples funcionário e o meu dinheiro paga o seu salário. - falou irritado

– Eu sei muito bem a minha posição e a sua. Não precisa jogar na cara. E outra coisa, o senhor pode até de mal humor, mas não é certo ficar despejando na primeira pessoa que vê na frente. - falou sério, olhando bem nos olhos azuis do outro rapaz

– Eu? Com o mal-humor? Faça me o favor! - caçoou o castanho

– Sim, mal-humor. Eu conheço muito bem pessoas como você. São tipos de pessoa que são sozinhas e tem raiva disso, que acabam tacando isso em pessoas aleatórias como eu. Essa pessoa gasta tanto tempo reclamando, que não percebe que desse jeito só vai afastar todo mundo. - falou firme, sem tirar o contato visual

Chris fica totalmente paralisado. Aquele desconhecido disse praticamente exatamente como ele se sentia e aquilo causou medo ao castanho.

– Está acontecendo algum problema? - perguntou um outro homem se aproximando, era o gerente do lugar

– É que o seu funcionário demorou muito para trazer meu pedido sabe. - disse o castanho no auge de sua impaciência

– Foi? - olhou para o Darren dando o sinal que sabia de toda a verdade - Queira me desculpar senhor Colfer, ele começou hoje a trabalhar. Ainda não pegou o ritmo da loja. - explicou o gerente

– Percebi. - respondeu agora indiferente

– Olha senhor Colfer, em pedido de desculpas, tudo que o senhor cliente pediu será de graça ok? Darren, dê tudo que ele pedir. - fala com autoridade

– Sim senhor. - disse ao seu chefe - Deseja mais alguma coisa senhor? - pergunta ao cliente

– Não obrigado. - respondeu rispidamente

– Ok. Pode ir então Darren e Colfer, qualquer coisa é só falar. - disse o gerente e Chris acenou positivamente

Então Darren e seu chefe saem deixando Chris sozinho. O funcionário que o castanho acabara de conhecer o intrigava. Como uma pessoa pode estar tão feliz de manhã? Como uma pessoa poderia discutir com Christopher Paul Colfer?

Depois desse incidente, Chris saiu do café, pegou seu automóvel e dirigiu até os estúdios de gravações de Glee. A partir daí, todo o dia correu sem problemas para o rapaz. Ao fim do longo dia de trabalho, o castanho voltou para casa, comeu alguns dos biscoitos que tinha em sua dispensa enquanto assistia televisão, tomou banho e se deitou na sua cama para dormir.

Para a infelicidade de Chris, o sono estava custando a chegar. O motivo? Bom, ele começou a refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido de manhã. O castanho começou a ficar confuso porque no fundo ele se sentiu culpado por ter tratado aquele jovem com ignorância. _Droga, no que eu estou pensando?_E o homem acabou dormindo em meio de seus pensamentos.

O dia amanhece e Chris repete o mesmo ritual matinal. E a repetição também significava ir novamente naquele restaurante e encontrar o tal novo funcionário. _Merda._

O homem chegou no lugar se sentando no lugar de sempre. E como esperado, aquele rapaz do dia anterior foi lhe atender, com o mesmo sorriso.

– Bom dia senhor. Como posso servi-lo? - perguntou o baixo

– Com o mesmo de ontem... Se lembra do meu pedido certo? - perguntou olhando para seu celular

– Não. Me desculpe senhor, mas são muitos pedidos e é bem difícil para eu gravá-los. - disse calmamente o moreno

– Que incompetência! - resmungou o castanho sem tirar os olhos de seu aparelho

– Qual é o seu problema comigo? - perguntou agora bravo o funcionário

– Me desculpe? - falou finalmente olhando para o outro homem

– Eu perguntei qual é o seu problema comigo? O que lhe fiz mal pra me tratar assim com tanta ignorância? - perguntou irritado

– Eu detesto pessoas como você que adoram espalhar para todo mundo que sua vida é maravilhosa e perfeita! - falou agora com raiva

– Espalhar? Como assim espalhar? - perguntou confuso

– Você sorri o tempo todo... Isso só pode ser demostração de uma vida perfeita com sua bela família, com uma namorada, com um belo cachorro labrador e uma residência perfeita como de qualquer habitante normal dos EUA. - falou ironicamente

– Primeiro senhor, quem é você para tentar descrever minha vida? Tu não me conhece, como pode dar uma definição precipitada sobre minha pessoa? E segundo, eu só sorrio para as pessoas porque eu não deixo meus problemas influenciar o meu emprego. Os clientes não têm culpa...

– Eu sou um ator, sei muito bem o que é isso... - protestou

– Você não sabe não. Olha, você pode até fazer isso no trabalho mas aqui... Você descarrega sua raiva toda em mim! O que eu fiz para merecer isso? O que eu lhe fiz? - pediu suplicante

Chris olha para baixo. Ele agora estava se sentindo mal. _Olha a aonde você chegou Christopher! Está depositando a sua raiva em uma pessoa que nem conhece. _O castanho agora se sentia muito culpado.

– Responda! Por favor, eu só quero saber. O que eu fiz de errado?

– Eu sinto muito...- murmurou num sussurro

– O que?

– Eu sinto muito. - falou praticamente num berro, expressando claramente irritação

– Sente muito por quê? - questiona confuso

– Me desculpa ok? É que tem tanta coisa na minha cabeça que eu... - as lágrimas começam a deslizar pelo seu rosto - Eu... - o choro impede que o rapaz termine a sentença

O baixo se assusta com o fato do desconhecido começar a chorar descontroladamente. Darren então senta-se no lado do castanho e envolve os seus braços no outro homem, que não mostra nenhum sinal de querer parar de chorar. As mãos do baixo fazem carinho nas costas do outro que o pressionava ainda mais perto. O gerente de Darren chega, vê a cena e caminha até a mesa.

– O que está acontecendo? - perguntou o gerente

– Ele apenas começou a chorar e eu não sabia o que fazer então só o abracei. - explicou o moreno sem soltar Chris

– Quer que eu pegue uma água? - questiona o chefe

– Por favor. - pediu o homem

O gerente caminhou até o balcão e voltou trazendo um copo d'água. Ele colocou a água sobre a mesa e se afastou deixando os dois homens sozinhos novamente.

– Aqui. Beba um pouco. Vai te fazer melhor. - oferece Darren pegando o copo

– Eu não quero. - falou em meio ao choro

– Sério, por favor beba. - falou o rapaz

Darren então pega o copo levando até a boca do outro homem que bebe calmamente, porém um pouco trêmulo. O castanho se distancia dos braços do moreno soluçando ainda.

– Está melhor? - perguntou Darren

– Estou sim, obrigado. Eu realmente precisava disso, de um abraço. - sussurrou Chris

– Não tem o que agradecer. Você apenas começou a chorar e te abracei. Todo mundo precisa de um ombro amigo de vez em quando. - sorriu

– Olha, eu não costumo ser assim, só que agora os sentimentos tomaram conta de mim e simplesmente os liberei. - explicou

– Eu entendo... Mas o que está acontecendo? O que tanto te atormenta? Olha, eu sei que você não me conhece o bastante para confiar em mim mas pode ter certeza que sou um bom ouvinte.

– É uma longa história...

– Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para ouvir. Sabe, eu adoro histórias.


	2. Chapter 2

– Bom, eu na verdade não sou daqui. Eu morava em Clovis, Califórnia. - começou a explicar

– Eu sou de São Francisco. - comentou Darren

– Lá eu não era bem compreendido por lá. Clovis era uma pequena cidade e bem tradicional sabe, e muitas pessoas achavam errado "a minha escolha de vida"... - falou o castanho fazendo um gesto com os dedos

– Como assim escolha de vida?

– É que eu sou gay e as pessoas de lá não aceitavam minha opção. Então fui maltratado pelos meus colegas das escola e outros moradores de lá. - explicava Chris sob o olhar atento do outro homem - Cansei de ouvir ofensas, ser jogado em armários, já passei vergonha no meio da escola toda e até fui agredido algumas vezes...

– Eles faziam isso só porque você... - murmurou surpreso Darren sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo - Mas você nunca contou a seus pais sobre isso?

– Passei alguns anos escondendo isso deles. Eles já tinham problemas demais cuidando da minha irmã doente. Ela precisa mais de atenção do que eu, então aguentei isso tudo por amor à minha irmãzinha. - explicou

– Mas você contou, certo? - questionou

– Infelizmente tive que contar. Minha mãe acabou vendo meus hematomas nas costas então desabafei. Disse a ela que estava tudo bem e que não tinha nada para se preocupar. Porém teve uma época que tive que ser educado em casa pois estava horrível para aguentar tudo aquilo sozinho. Às vezes me arrependo de ter feito isso. Detesto quando eu ajo como um covarde... - lamentou Chris

– O que... Não, você estava certo em fazer isso. Por favor, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. E não foi uma atitude covarde isso, foi pela sua segurança. - protestou o moreno pegando na mão do outro rapaz, causando ao castanho um frio na barriga

– Meus pais dizem isso sempre. Mas eu não gosto de me sentir frágil, a "donzela em perigo" que precisa de alguém para me proteger. Com o tempo aprendi a ser forte mas, às vezes, como hoje, parece que vou explodir. É muita coisa para aguentar e acaba que eu descarrego todas as minhas frustrações na primeira pessoa que vejo. - confessa o ator

– Você não têm amigos não? Alguém com que você possa conversar? - questionou Darren

– Eu tenho amigos mas... não consigo contar para eles. Na verdade, todos eles são incríveis e são o primeiros que eu já tive. No meu ensino médio, ninguém gostava de mim e quando eu vim pra cá acabei conhecendo pessoas maravilhosas que me aceitam do jeito que sou. Mas... Eu não me sinto confortável em falar isso tudo. - falou sincero

– Então eu devo ser uma pessoa muito especial para você contar tudo isso para mim. - comentou Darren

– É verdade. - riu um pouco - Eu não sei explicar mas sinto que posso confiar em você.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e seus olhares se encontraram. Darren sorria abertamente a fim de dizer para o estranho "Ei, você não está sozinho. Tudo ficará bem" e Chris estava hipnotizado por aquele homem. Foi então que um som que vinha do celular de Chris que estava em cima da mesa acabou totalmente com o clima.

Chris pegou o seu celular e viu que era um alerta de mensagem de sua amiga Lea.

**_De: Lea_**

**_Para: Chris_**

**_"Chris cadê você? Estamos te esperando!"_**

O rapaz então digitou rapidamente a resposta para sua amiga.

**_De: Chris_**

**_Para: Lea_**

**_"Estou a caminho. Acabei tendo um imprevisto."_**

– Tenho que ir. Já estão sentindo minha falta no trabalho. - falou Chris enquanto se levantava e pegava o dinheiro na sua bolsa - Aqui está. - entrega as notas

– Mas você nem comeu. - protestou o moreno

– Mas eu cheguei a pedir então tenho que pagar. Aceite, não aceito um não como resposta... Muito obrigado por tudo. - falou o castanho dando um abraço forte no outro rapaz

– Que isso, não tem o que agradecer. - disse o atendente enquanto o ator se afastava

– Bom, até uma outra hora. - falou os rapaz de olhos claros começando a caminhar para fora do estabelecimento

Chris caminha para a fora do lugar e chega até seu carro. Ele acaba se dando conta que esqueceu de duas coisas:

1 - Ele ainda estava de jejum;

2 - Ele não sabe o nome daquele rapaz que o ajudou.

Foi então que ele voltou para a lanchonete e procurou pelo homem moreno. O castanho procurou até achá-lo atendendo uma senhora.

– Ei! - gritou Chris enquanto caminha em direção do atendente

O rapaz vira-se em direção a voz e quando percebe que é o castanho que estava a lhe chamar, o atendente sorri abertamente.

– Miss Bailey, você pode me esperar por alguns instantes? É algo importante. - pediu Darren

– Claro querido, vai atender o moço bonito. - falou sorrindo a senhora

Darren caminhou então até Chris, um pouco confuso.

– O que você está fazendo aqui de novo? Não deveria estar a caminho do trabalho? - questionou em confusão

– Eu esqueci de duas coisas. A primeira é que estou morrendo de fome e provavelmente desmaiarei se eu não comer nada. Tem como me providenciar o que eu pedi antes só que para a viagem? - pediu o castanho

– Uhm, claro. Em um instante eu trago. - falou o atendente indo até a cozinha

Chris fica em pé esperando até que a senhora que Darren estava atendendo o chama.

– Ei rapaz bonito. Senta aqui enquanto espera seu amigo. - falou a senhora

– Ok, muito obrigado. - falou o rapaz sorrindo enquanto sentava no banco a frente da mulher, que o observava atentamente - O que foi? - questionou confuso

– Não é que você não me é estranho. Eu te conheço de algum lugar mas eu não me lembro... - pensa mais a anciã - Ah, lembrei. Você é daquele programa de TV que todas as crianças cantam não é? Minhas netas amam e me fazem assistir. Todos vocês são muito talentosos. - explicou ela

– Sim, sou eu. Faço Kurt Hummel em glee. E muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz por estar gostando. - esclareceu Chris

– Eu sabia. Estou ficando velha mas minha memória ainda funciona. - comentou ela fazendo o ator rir - Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Tomar café. Todo dia eu venho aqui. - explicou o rapaz num tom monótono

A breve conversa deles foi interrompida por Darren que trazia a comida de Chris.

– Aqui está o seu café. E não precisa pagar, aquele dinheiro que você me deu antes é exatamente o preço. - explicou ele entregando o pacote - E nada de protestar.

– Ok. Muito obrigado, agora tenho que ir. - disse o castanho se levantando

– Ei, e qual é a segunda coisa que você esqueceu? - questionou o moreno

– Ah, eu já ia esquecer de novo. É que eu não sei seu nome e nem você sabe o meu. - esclareceu o castanho sorrindo timidamente

– Ah claro. Eu me chamo Darren - estendeu a mão

– E eu sou Chris, de Christopher. Mas todos me chamam de Chris. - falou apertando a mão do outro rapaz - Prazer em conhecê-lo.

– Ok, o prazer é todo meu... - solta a mão - Agora corre que você já está bem atrasado para o trabalho. - falou Darren

– Ah é verdade. Vou indo, muito obrigado novamente... - falou para Darren - E foi um prazer conversar com você, senhora... - falou para a idosa

– Me chame de Miss Bailey. - falou a mulher

– Claro, foi um prazer Miss Bailey. - falou pegando uma das mãos enrugadas da mulher e dando um leve beijo

– O prazer é meu Chris. - falou a senhora

– Bom, agora é hora de eu ir. Tchau gente. - saiu correndo pegando suas coisas e indo em direção a porta.

– Chris! - gritou Darren fazendo o castanho parar e virar - Você vai voltar amanhã? - questionou o moreno

– Eu sempre volto. - falou dando um pequeno sorriso e saindo do lugar

Darren observa o castanho saindo pela janela transparente da lanchonete com um sorriso enorme no rosto. A anciã observa o moreno de forma atenta.

– Você está se apaixonando por ele não é? - perguntou a mulher

– O que? - falou saindo do transe - Não, não. Claro que não. O conheço desde ontem, eu acho. - falou disfarçadamente

– É que você sorria abertamente na presença dele além de é claro, seus olhos brilharem. Se isso não é um início de uma história de amor, eu sinceramente não sei o que pode ser.

– Você deve estar vendo coisas...Miss Bailey você pode me dizer seu pedido? - falou tentando mudar de assunto e ignorando totalmente o comentário da mulher


	3. Chapter 3

E como prometido, Chris voltou na lanchonete. Na verdade, ele foi todos os dias antes do trabalho lá. Com o tempo, a amizade entre Darren e Chris começa a se desenvolver. Quanto mais eles conversavam, mais descobriam que tinham muitas coisas em comum.

Darren nem imaginava que Chris era um ator famoso. Na verdade, o moreno não assistia a série que o amigo fazia parte por não ter passado no teste da mesma. Porém uma noite, quando estava passando pelos canais em sua TV, o rapaz viu o castanho dançando "Single Ladies" na FOX. No dia seguinte, quando Chris chegou na lanchonete, Darren decidiu brincar um pouco com seu amigo superstar. O garçom caminhou até a mesa do seu cliente cantando e dançando:

_"Todas as mulheres solteiras,_

_Todas as mulheres solteiras ... "_

– Ai Meu Deus! Para Darren! - gritou Chris baixando a cabeça com vergonha.

Darren riu e sentou na frente do amigo. Chris ainda estava se sentindo envergonhado.

– Eu estava a toa em casa vendo televisão quando acabei achando um certo alguém dançando Single Ladies com duas meninas. - comentou o moreno

– Ai meu Deus, não acredito. Eu pagando esse mico em rede nacional. - falou, levantando finalmente revelando seu rosto totalmente corado

– Relaxa Chris, não foi um mico. Você dançou muito bem. - falou Darren

– Obrigado - sorriu - Mas, você não sabia que eu fazia glee? - questionou Chris confuso

– Bom, como eu não passei no teste para entrar nessa série, não a assisto também. Digamos que eu fiquei com um pouco de rancor. - explicou - Mas como acabei de descobrir que meu amigo está participando, deixarei minha raiva de lado e verei.

– Awn, que fofo. Eu agradeço... Mas você fez mesmo teste? Sério?

– Sim, tentei pegar o papel do Quarterback, o... - tenta lembrar o nome

- Finn?

– Sim, esse mesmo. Mas eu não passei por ser muito baixo para o personagem. - explicou

– Entendo. Então você é cantor se tentou entrar no glee, certo? - questionou o castanho

– Sim, todo sábado eu toco num barzinho. Sinta-se convidado para vir no próximo show. Claro, se você puder. - convidou o atendente

– Eu tenho um evento pra ir nesse dia mas é de tarde então farei o possível pra ir. Qualquer coisa eu te mando mensagem avisando, mas agora por favor me traga o meu café. O de sempre. - falou Chris

– Ok, trago rapidinho. - falou Darren se levantando

* * *

Passaram dias e finalmente sábado chegou. Chris se levantou claramente ansioso para os eventos do dia, principalmente o show do seu amigo. Ele contava as horas para conhecer de fato a voz de Darren.

No final da tarde, o ator partiu em direção ao evento de glee. Se tratava de um fórum com fãs que faziam perguntas ao elenco. Chris tentava disfarçar a tamanha ansiedade que estava sentindo (e a tremenda vontade de sair dali o mais rápido possível).

O fórum terminou depois de quase duas horas de duração. Porém, para a frustração do rapaz, ele ainda teve que ser entrevistado por pelo menos cinco repórteres. _"Merda!" _dizia ele em pensamento.

Enquanto isso num pequeno par em Los Angeles, Darren se preparava para mais um show. Ele nunca ficava nervoso nesses show semanais por estar acostumado a fazê-los. Porém algo estava diferente nesse dia. A possibilidade da presença de Chris estava trazendo aquele frio na barriga. O moreno estava apreensivo, ele temia que seu amigo não gostasse de seu simples show. Pior do que isso, Chris não tinha dado sinal de vida e/ou qualquer indicação de que estaria indo ao bar e já estava faltando 20 minutos para o cantor subir no palco.

Voltando ao evento de Chris, finalmente ele finalizou todas as entrevistas. Quando o castanho estava caminhando até seu carro, ele foi interrompido por Lea:

– Ei Chris, nós estamos indo pra casa do Cory tomar uns drinks. Quer vir com a gente? Eu posso garantir que vai ter coca diet pra você. - disse a baixa animadamente

– Lea hoje não dá. Eu tenho um compromisso agora e já estou atrasado. Na próxima eu irei. - falou rapidamente Chris continuando a caminhar até seu carro

– Pra onde o senhor vai assim com tanta pressa hein? - perguntou curiosa andando atrás do amigo de trabalho - Vai à um encontro?

– Encontro? Que encontro Lea? Ta doida! - protestou Chris

– Não sei não Chris, você passou quase três horas agindo de forma diferente querendo sair daquele fórum o mais rápido possível e agora está correndo como se fosse tirar a mãe da forca indo para um compromisso misterioso. - explicou - Pode me falar Chris, eu juro que guardarei segredo. Por favor! - falou ainda mais animada

– Lea, eu não estou indo a encontro algum. Só vou a um show de um amigo e estou mega atrasado. - falou o castanho tentando buscar sua chave na bolsa que carregava

– Um amigo.. Aham sei. - falou ironicamente

– O que? Lea é só um amigo ok? Ele toca todo sábado e me convidou para assistir hoje. Apenas isso. - explicou o castanho um pouco irritado

– Tá bom, fingirei que acredito em você. Agora vá ver seu amigo! - fala se aproximando do amigo e dando um beijo na bochecha dele - Depois me conta como foi tá? Tchau. - diz se afastando

– Tchau. - se despediu Chris

Depois que se despediu de Lea, Chris entrou em seu carro e antes de dar partida ao veículo, o rapaz viu que faltavam 10 minutos para começar. O castanho ligou seu carro e partiu em direção ao bar, orando para que o trânsito esteja bom.

Darren estava nervoso e bastante preocupado. Chris não mandou nenhuma mensagem e seu show já era para começar. O moreno queria esperar pelo amigo para começar mas já estava difícil pois o gerente do bar já estava reclamando por conta da demora. O cantor estava conseguindo driblar o chefe mas não podia mais se dar o luxo de pedir mais tempo. Isso poderia custar seu emprego.

– Darren não dá mais. Ou você entra naquele palco e comece a cantar ou nunca mais entra lá. Você está me entendendo? - perguntou o gerente autoritário

– Sim, entendi. - falou frustrado pegando seu violão - Estou subindo.

– Graças a Deus! Agora vá lá! - falou o chefe empurrando seu funcionário

Darren subiu no palco e antes de começar a tocar, ele faz os últimos ajustes na parte do som do bar. Quando percebe que está tudo certo, o rapaz senta num banco que está no meio do pequeno palco, pega o violão colocando-o em cima das pernas e posiciona seu microfone para falar.

– Uhm, boa noite a todos. Primeiramente me desculpe o atraso, eu tive pequenos imprevistos mas de qualquer forma estou aqui como sempre faço para tocar pra vocês. Pra quem não me conhece, eu sou o Darren e espero que gostem do show. - falou o moreno começando a dar os primeiros acordes da canção para começar

_What day is it and in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Ao fim dos primeiros versos, Darren olha a sua plateia e se surpreender ao ver Chris sentado em duas mesas localizadas no meio da plateia. O castanho está sorrindo brilhantemente e o cantor o responde com um sorriso tímido antes de continuar a cantar.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

Darren tenta ao máximo não olhar para Chris, porém essa tarefa é muito difícil. O seu amigo olha para o cantor com muita admiração.

_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

A essa altura, Darren não conseguiu resistir e fixou seu olhar em direção a Chris. O castanho por sua vez, se encontrava sem fôlego ao ver seu amigo cantar. O moreno então parte novamente para o refrão.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

Agora Darren e Chris se viram presos juntos em um mundo paralelo, sozinhos. Todo o público que se encontrava naquele bar foi totalmente esquecido pelos dois. Era um momento surreal para ambos.

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything you does is beautiful  
Everything you does is right_

No improviso, Darren mudou a letra da canção. O moreno não sabe explicar o porquê, mas na emoção do momento, ele trocou os 'she's por you. Ele se sentiu mais confortável ao cantar dessa maneira. Enquanto isso, Chris se sentia no céu ao ouvir a voz suave e doce do amigo. O castanho poderia ficar ouvir essa voz pelo resto da vida.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

A canção estava caminhando para seu fim e Darren deixa sua vulnerabilidade totalmente a mostra enquanto canta. Chris por sua vez se via mais hipnotizado por aquele artista que estava na sua frente.

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove and  
It's you and me and all the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

Chris tentava ao máximo segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam deslizar pelo seu rosto enquanto Darren estavam com seus olhos brilhando.

_You and me and of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove and  
It's you and me and all the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you_

Toda aquela música estava sendo surreal para eles. Tudo estava confuso, mas não era no sentido ruim da coisa... Pelo contrário, era especial.

_What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

A música terminou e os dois rapazes saíram do transe com os barulhos das palmas que invadiram o lugar. O moreno viu que sua plateia estava aplaudindo e aparentemente eles nem repararam o que acabara de acontecer. Logo ele estava olhando novamente para Chris que agora estava aplaudindo também. Darren agradeceu e continuou o show.

O resto passou muito rápido tanto para Chris quanto para Darren. Porém isso não significava que tinha sido ruim. Na verdade, o castanho estava realmente gostando do que estava vendo e ouvindo. O repertório do moreno era bem variado, indo de Disney até rock clássico. Para a felicidade do ator, grande parte das músicas que seu amigo cantava ele as conhecia podendo assim tendo a possibilidade dele cantar junto.

Após quase duas horas de show, Darren agradece a todos por estarem ali aproveitando e sai do palco indo em direção ao camarim. Ele guarda as suas coisas o mais rápido possível para poder ver Chris. O motivo? Medo de não poder falar com amigo pois esse foi embora.

Felizmente quando Darren saiu do camarim entrando no bar, Chris se encontrava no mesmo lugar bebendo sua coca cola diet. No trajeto até a mesa do amigo, o moreno sorria abertamente sendo respondido na mesma moeda pelo outro rapaz.

– Oi Chris! Posso me sentar? - perguntou Darren

– Claro, fique a vontade. - sorriu Chris

– Então, você veio! - falou animadamente o moreno enquanto sentava na frente do amigo - Eu pensei que não viria.

– Mas eu te mandei uma mensagem avisando que estava chegando. Não viu? - perguntou confuso

– Sério? Eu não vi. - falou pegando o celular que estava dentro da bolsa, ele viu que tinha um alerta de uma nova mensagem

_"Hey Darren, estou a caminho. O evento terminou mais tarde que eu imaginei mas estou chegando. Atrasado, mas estarei aí. - Chris :)"_

– Ah claro, eu deixei meu celular dentro da bolsa e no silencioso. Por isso que não ouvi. Sou um idiota mesmo. - falou enquanto colocava o celular no bolso da calça, causando risos no outro rapaz - Mas sério, você gostou do show?

– Eu não gostei. - falou sério, fazendo desaparecer todo o sorriso de Darren - Eu amei. Sério, você é um rapaz mega talentoso e eu realmente adorei ouvir sua voz e nossa. por que Ryan não te colocou em glee. Sei lá, qualquer coisa! Irei matá-lo segunda-feira! - falou Chris sinceramente

– O que? Sério? - pergunta surpreso

– Mas é claro que sim. Isso foi incrível ok? Você está de parabéns e a cada música eu tinha mais certeza que valeu a pena ultrapassar 4 sinais vermelho. - disse o castanho ainda sério

– O que? Você ultrapassou 4 sinais vermelho só pra chegar a tempo? - Darren questionou recebendo um aceno positivo do amigo como resposta - Você enlouqueceu? Correu risco de vida só para vir num simples bar ver um show de um amigo. - falou preocupado

– Eu sei, eu sei. Mas estou vivo ok? E provavelmente com umas 5 multas nas costas mas sai bem dessa e valeu a pena o sacrifício. - disse sorrindo o ator

– Eu estou valendo tanto a pena assim? - questionou timidamente o moreno

– Sim, e muito. - murmura o ator, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos do amigo que o olha com admiração ficando assim por um longo tempo até que o ator fala novamente quebrando o encanto - Bom, o que você quer beber? Hoje é por minha conta!

– Não Chris, não precisa pagar bebida. - protestou

– Eu vou pagar sim porque quero comemorar o seu sucesso e não aceito um não como resposta! Ok?

– Ok. - responde sorrindo

E a noite prosseguiu com uma conversa descontraída e empolgada entre os rapazes. Eles falavam de tudo, até das coisas mais inúteis e idiotas. Eles em momento algum citaram a experiência que foi a primeira canção que o moreno cantou no show. Chris ria histericamente das piadas de Darren e vice-versa Eles estavam tão envolvidos que acabaram perdendo a noção do tempo: os homens perceberam que já era tarde quando viram que eles eram os únicos que restavam no bar.

– É, parece que fecharemos o lugar. - comentou Darren

– Meu Deus, é verdade. - exclama olhando em volta e depois para seu relógio - Já são quase duas da manhã. - murmurou surpreso

– Já? Como o tempo passou rápido. - comentou - Acho que é melhor a gente pedir a conta, porque o barman está um pouco chateado com a nossa demora. - diz indicando ao cara que está olhando para os dois nada feliz, causando risos nos dois clientes

– É melhor pedir a conta antes que ele feche o bar com a gente dentro. - falou entre os risos

Chris, como prometido, pagou a conta apesar do protesto de Darren. Os dois saíram caminhando até o carro do mais novo que se encontrava na esquina da rua do bar. No meio do caminho, Darren pegou seu celular e começou a mexer, o que despertou a atenção do outro rapaz.

– O que está fazendo? - questionou o castanho

– Eu quero marcar esse momento com uma foto: "Primeiro show meu que Chris veio". - explicou - Vem, sorria. - falou puxando o amigo colocando o celular no alto - Queijo! - Chris ri e Darren bate a foto - Pronto, obrigado por tudo Chris.

– Não tem o que agradecer Darren. - sorriu Chris antes de voltar a andar e chegar finalmente ao carro - Esse é o meu carro, vem que eu te levo em casa. - falou Chris pegando a chave do carro

– Não Chris, não precisa se incomodar. - protestou Darren

– Você não é incomodo, e aliás, você não tem carro e não te deixarei vagar pelas ruas de Los Angeles sozinho a pé. Entra logo e sem reclamar. - falou abrindo a porta e entrando

– Tá bom, já que insiste. - falou o moreno entrando no carro.

Chris deu partida no carro e os dois seguiram em direção a casa de Darren. No caminho, o castanho ligou o rádio do automóvel e estava tocando que ele conhecia e instantaneamente começou a cantar.

_Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be_

Darren observava com admiração o amigo cantarolando de forma descontraída. Chris tinha uma bela voz, definitivamente.

_Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if rhythm's right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight_

Chris parou de cantar pois percebeu que seu amigo estava o observando.

– Desculpa, eu faço isso sempre quando uma música que gosto começa a tocar. Sou doido, eu sei. Pode me julgar. - falou Chris corando

– Não, eu não estou te julgando. Na verdade, eu só estava ouvindo sua bela voz. É como ouvir um anjo cantando. - falou em admiração

– Obrigado. - fala ainda mais corado

Os dois se olham por algum tempo até que Chris volta a sua atenção novamente ao volante. O castanho ficou surpreso quando viu Darren cantando a mesma canção que ainda tocava no rádio.

_Live out your fantasy here with me  
Just let the music set you free_

Chris então começa a cantar junto com Darren.

_Touch my body, and move in time  
Now I know you're mine_

_Now I know you're mine, now I know you're mine  
Now I know you're mine, now I know you're mine  
You've got to_

[...]

Então o resto do trajeto foi de cantoria entre os rapazes, que cantavam alegremente todas as músicas que tocavam na rádio. Além disso, Darren dava as instruções para Chris de como chegar em seu apartamento.

Após uns 15 minutos, Chris parou seu carro na fachada de um prédio simpático onde Darren morava.

– Bom, está entregue. - falou Chris desligando o carro

– Você não precisava se incomodar. Sou um menino grande, sei me cuidar sozinho... - Darren fala mas é interrompido pelos risos do amigo - O que?

– É que... - continua a rir - você disse que é... - mais risos - um menino grande - começa a rir ainda mais

– Mas eu sou! - protestou antes de entender o motivo da risada - Agora eu entendi! Você é ridículo Chris, te odeio. - falou fazendo bico

– Não você não me odeia. - disse ainda rindo um pouco

– Eu te odeio sim. Fazer piadas sobre a minha estatura é inadmissível! - falou chateado

– Para de ser manhoso hobbit, você não me odeia. - falou fazendo biquinho

– Quem resiste a esse biquinho fofo? Não, eu não te odeio! - falou um pouco frustrado por ter deixado o amigo ganhar

– Viu, eu sabia. Você me ama! - exclamou sorrindo Christopher

– Sim, eu faço. - falou sem querer Darren para surpresa do amigo

Com essa confissão feita por Darren praticamente no piloto automático, um clima se instalou dentro daquele carro. Os dois trocaram novamente olhares por um longo tempo, até que o moreno falasse novamente.

– Bom, eu vou indo. Muito obrigado por ter ido ao meu show. - falou sinceramente Darren

– Não tem o que agradecer, é pra isso que servem os amigos. - respondeu o castanho

_"Amigos"_, de alguma forma, essa palavra mexeu de forma negativa no coração de ambos.

– Bom, até mais. - falou o moreno tirando o cinto de segurança e se inclinando para abraçar o ator

Chris ficou um pouco surpreso com o gesto mas rapidamente o correspondeu, envolvendo seus braços nas costas do amigo. Ambos queriam poder ficar abraçados pela eternidade, apenas sentindo o cheiro e a respiração do amigo. Porém, Darren tem consciência que seu desejo é impossível e se afasta do amigo.

– Tchau Chris. - se despediu Darren

- Darren Tchau.

Darren saiu do carro e antes de entrar no prédio, deu um último aceno para o amigo que também acenou. Depois que o moreno adentrou o lugar, Chris ligou o carro e saiu dirigindo até sua casa. No caminho, um flashback de tudo que aconteceu naquela noite passava pela sua mente: a música inicial do show, os olhares flertes e o "Eu faço". Sua relação com Darren estava deixando sua cabeça rodada de dúvidas, porém, ele se sentia bem.

Darren quando entrou no seu pequeno apartamento, ele não parava se sorrir. Aquela noite saiu melhor que esperava e tudo graças a presença de Chris. A noite foi boa porém estava trazendo dúvidas sobre sua relação com o castanho: o que tinha sido aquela primeira música que ele cantou? Na verdade, ele nem sabia explicar direito, apenas sabia que tudo estava bem. Todavia o medo de perder a sua amizade com Chris era grande pois o moreno percebeu que ele mesmo estava dando muitas segundas-intenções quando o que ele somente quer é ser amigo do ator. Será que é só amizade, a relação dos dois?

Darren depois de tomar um banho super demorado e de cantoria, deitou-se na cama e pegou seu celular, abrindo na imagem dele com Chris tirada a poucas horas atrás. Era uma imagem muito bonita onde ambos estavam sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, Chris estava também em sua cama deitado olhando para o teto com um largo sorriso no rosto lembrando da noite que teve. Porém, o barulho vindo do seu celular interrompeu seus devaneios. Era um alarme de mensagem:

_"Obrigado por ter ido ao meu show hoje. Boa noite. - Darren :)"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chris teve uma bela noite de sono, graças a Darren. A ida ao show do moreno tinha feito muito bem para o castanho. Ele não dormia assim há muito tempo.

Para a infelicidade do ator, ele foi acordado às 09 da manhã com o som do celular que tocava num volume alto em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Chris acordou num susto e frustrado, e atendeu a ligação sem olhar na tela quem era a pessoa que queria falar com ele assim tão cedo e num domingo.

– Que é? - falou irritado Chris

– Nossa, que mau humor. - comentou a voz feminina, que se tratava de Lea

– Claro Lea Michele Sarfati, você me acorda às 09 da manhã de um domingo. - retruca - Um domingo - fala dando ênfase na palavra domingo - Mas me fala, o que aconteceu de tão importante para você me acordar as essas horas da manhã?

– Quero te dar parabéns. - falou animada a mulher

– Parabéns? Parabéns pra que? Hoje não é o meu aniversário e eu não fiz nada de tão importante nesses últimos tempos. - diz confuso o castanho

– Eu quero te dar parabéns por você está namorando. Olha, você tem um bom gosto porque ele é muito lindo. - explica a baixa

– Namorado? Que namorado criatura? - questiona sem entender a situação

– Que namorado? Ora, o garoto baixo do cabelo cacheado. - esclarece

– Lea, ele não é meu namorado. Somos apenas amigos ok? - fala sem esconder a irritação - Mas... Como você viu Darren? Como sabe a aparência dele? Se você me seguiu ontem, juro que vou agora no seu apartamento te matar.

– Uhmm, então o nome dele é Darren... - comentou

– Sim, ele se chama Darren e não é meu namorado. - protestou

– Aham, sei. Parecia pra mim o contrário. - afirma ela

– Mas Lea, como você sabe da aparência do Darren? Me diz! - pede em berros

– Calma Colfer, relaxa. Olha, saiu na TMZ hoje mais cedo um video de vocês saindo de um bar as 2 da manhã. - explicou Lea

– Como é que é? - fala num misto de raiva e surpresa - Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara.

– É sério querido, pode entrar no site para conferir. Juro que não estou brincando. - afirma num tom sério a mulher

– Ok, espere só um momento. - disse o rapaz

Chris rapidamente corre para seu escritório onde seu notebook está. Ele senta na cadeira e liga o aparelho, entrando no site de fofocas onde saiu o vídeo. Na página inicial da TMZ estava lá entre os postagens, o que interessava o ator. Ele abriu o link e começou a ler a matéria.

**Estrela da nova série glee estaria num affair?**

**Postado no dia 11 de julho de 2009, às 07:40 AM**

**Chris Colfer, ator que interpreta Kurt Hummel na série glee, foi visto nessa madrugada saindo de um pequeno bar em Los Angeles acompanhado de um rapaz bonito de cabelos escuros cacheados cujo a identidade é desconhecida.**

**Como podem perceber no vídeo abaixo, os dois rapazes saem rindo e o homem desconhecido tira uma foto deles juntos. Depois, eles entram no carro da estrela e saem.**

**_Seria o início de mais um romance de um famoso com um desconhecido em Hollywood? Vamos esperar para ver._**

**[VIDEO]  
**

– Merda. - murmurou o castanho após ler o texto

– Eu não disse que era verdade. - comenta a mulher - Mas sério, você está namorando ele? - pergunta agora séria

– Não Lea, eu já disse que somos amigos. O problema de ser uma pessoa famosa é que se te verem saindo com uma pessoa, acham logo que tem romance no meio. - falou frustrado e chateado fechando o notebook

– E agora? O que você vai fazer? - questiona preocupada Lea

– Não sei, vou entrar em contato a minha empresária para ver qual será a estratégia... - responde até ser interrompido pelo barulho da campainha sendo tocada - Deve ser ela, tenho que desligar

– Ok querido. Qualquer coisa é só me falar, tudo bem? - disse carinhosamente

– Sim, tchau Lea. - se despede

– Tchau Chris.

O rapaz desliga o telefone e caminha até a entrada. Ele abre a porta e uma figura loira e baixa surge, sua empresária Alla.

– Bom dia Alla, pode entrar. - disse o castanho abrindo caminho para a loira e fechando a porta - Não liga para os pijamas, acabei de acordar. - fala andando até o sofá onde a mulher já se encontrava sentada e se acomoda no lado dela

– Eu vim aqui cedo para falar sobre a... - começou a explicar sendo interrompida pelo ator

– A matéria que saiu na TMZ. Eu já vi e é por isso que acabei de acordar. Lea me ligou agora contando e me dando parabéns por ter um namorado. - comentou Chris

– Olha Chris, eu quero que você seja sincero comigo. - fala agora num tom sério - Esse rapaz que com quem você estava nesse vídeo é seu namorado? - pergunta

– Não Alla, Darren é só um amigo. Ele me convidou para vê-lo tocar nesse bar e fui. Pelo lugar, pensei não teria paparazzis por lá mas infelizmente tinha. - explicou

– Ok, eu entendo mesmo. Foi um acidente e o que está feito não pode ser mudado. Não irei brigar com você - tenta tranquilizar o cliente - Chris, eu não posso controlar suas saídas. Você pode sair com quem e para onde quiser. Você é jovem e tem que se divertir com seus amigos. Infelizmente você é perseguido pelos paparazzis que fariam tudo para terem um escândalo nas mãos para ganhar dinheiro. Então, eu só peço para que seja cuidadoso. Sei que você quer demostrar afetividade com as pessoas que gosta mas não faça isso publicamente porque qualquer gesto, até o mais inocente deles, pode ser interpretado de maneira errada. Essa matéria é um exemplo: pelo simples fato de que você e seu amigo estavam rindo, disseram que vocês poderiam estar vivendo um possível affair. Você está me entendendo? - ela é respondida com um aceno positivo - Olha, eu não quero ser controladora e muito menos dizer para que você não tenha um namorado ou ter amigos. Sou sua empresária, não seus pais. Só toma cuidado e não aja de modo que possa passar intenções erradas sobre a natureza de suas relações, seja de amizade, seja de caráter amoroso.

– Ok, prometo fazer isso. - concordou - E agora, o que faremos para contornar isso?

– Por enquanto nada, com o tempo as pessoas esquecem. Se caso num evento te questionarem sobre isso, você nega que está em um relacionamento com esse cara e que a matéria foi equivocada. - explicou Alla

– Ah sim, entendi.

– E Chris, você me promete mais uma coisa? - perguntou a loira

– Prometer o que? - questiona curioso

– Quando você realmente ter um namorado, me conte. Promete isso? - pediu

– Prometo, você como minha empresária deve saber. - concordou

– Ótimo que você pensa dessa maneira. Não quero ser controladora, mas é que tenho que saber para te ajudar a lidar com a mídia e... - é interrompida novamente por Chris

– Para de dizer que você é uma controladora, melhor dizendo, que você pensa que eu te acho controladora. Você só está cuidando de mim, não me controlando. - comentou

– Ok, ok. Vou parar mas Chris, o rapaz que estava contigo no vídeo sabe que ele é o novo mistério de Hollywood?

– Não tenho a miníma ideia. Como eu já disse, acabei de acordar e ainda não entrei em contato com ele. - explicou ele um pouco preocupado - Será que ele vai querer se afastar de mim por conta disso? Será que ele não gosta de exposição? Não acredito que perderei uma amizade por causa de uma merda de site de fofoca. - começa a divagar nervosamente

– Calma Chris, por que não liga pra ele? Vocês devem conversar e ver o que acontece. - tenta acalmar o castanho

– Farei isso. - concorda

– E se caso ele não querer se afastar, me avise porque marcarei uma reunião com vocês para conversar com seu amigo. Ok? - Chris concorda com um aceno - Ótimo, vou ter que dar uma saída para resolver uns problemas. - diz se levantando e Chris repete a ação - Qualquer coisa é só ligar.

Os dois vão para a porta, se despedem e Alla deixa o apartamento. Chris pega o seu celular e liga para Darren.

– Alô Darren? - chama Chris - Te acordei?

– Uhm, oi Chris - diz animadamente - E não, já acordei faz algum tempo. Fui acordado pelo meu colega de quarto gritando para os quatro ventos que eu estava namorando uma estrela de televisão. - explicou num tom de brincadeira

– Ai meu Deus, não acredito. - falou envergonhado - Me desculpe por isso, nunca imaginei que ia ter um paparazzi lá perto do restaurante. Se você quiser deixar de falar comigo por medo da exposição, entenderei completamente. - garantiu

– O que? Claro que não Chris. Eu quero continuar sendo seu amigo e não será a imprensa que vai me impedir. - disse sinceramente - Eu realmente gosto da nossa amizade. - confessa

– Eu também. - responde - E eu fico feliz por continuarmos amigos. Ah, como você concordou em prosseguir com a nossa amizade, a minha empresária quer marcar uma reunião com a gente para conversar sobre isso. Não se preocupe, ela não vai te matar. Alla é um amor de pessoa e só quer o nosso bem.

– Não, tudo bem. É só marcar que irei. - concordou - Olha, eu estava pensando em marcarmos uma noite para ver filme. Que tal?

– Ótimo, mas tem que ser aqui em casa porque se formos no cinema, pode aumentar os rumores falsos. Pode ser? - sugere

– Claro, é só você marcar o dia e me dar o endereço que estarei aí. Ah, e eu levo os filmes e as bebidas. - falou empolgado

– Pode ser e Darren?

– Sim?

– Você realmente não está chateado com esses rumores? - questionou um pouco inseguro

– Óbvio que não. A nossa relação não interessa a ninguém além de nós dois. - o moreno diz deixando Chris aliviado - E além do mais, estou gostando disso. Meu facebook está bombando de gente me dando parabéns por estar namorando Chris Colfer. - comentou fazendo o amigo rir

– A minha amiga Lea, a Rachel na série, me acordou gritando pelo telefone. Imagina a minha vergonha. - diz corado

– Relaxa Chris, é questão de tempo para todo mundo esquecer isso. - falou agora sério

– Engraçado que minha empresária disse a mesma coisa. - comentou - Mas esperemos até onde essa história vai...

Chris é interrompido pelo barulho do telefone da casa tocando.

– Darren vou ter que ir. Meu telefone tá tocando e provavelmente deve ser alguém querendo me dar parabéns. Depois a gente se fala e combina direito essa noite de cinema.

– Ok, até mais Chris.

– Até.

Chris desliga o celular e caminha até a mesa que está o telefone. Ele vê pelo identificador de chamadas que era sua mãe ligando e atende.

– Alô mãe aconteceu al... - falou alegremente sendo interrompido pela mulher

– Christopher Paul Colfer, eu posso saber o motivo pelo qual não me contou que estava namorando? - perguntou furiosa - Pensei que como sua mãe, eu tinha que ser uma das primeiras a saber disso. Nós aqui estamos profundamente chateados Christopher...

– Calma mãe. Você não ficou sabendo porque eu não estou namorando com ninguém. - a interrompe dizendo - Ele é só um amigo.

– Mas aquela notícia estava dizendo que... - tentou dizer a mãe sendo interrompida novamente pelo filho

– Mãe, você acredita em quem? Em mim ou num site de fofocas? - perguntou agora chateado

– Desculpa filho. Tem razão, tenho que acreditar em você. Me perdoa?

– Não, tudo bem mãe. Está perdoada. - garantiu - Agora, me fale como está todo mundo aí em Clovis. - falou mudando o assunto

E assim a conversa se prolongou por quase uma hora. Apesar de tudo de ruim que passou naquela cidade, ele sente falta de lá. Corrigindo: ele sente falta de sua família. Após desligar o telefone, Chris finalmente tomou banho e tomou seu café da manhã.

Ele então pegou o script do novo episódio de glee que ia começar a gravar na manhã e sentou no sofá para gravar suas falas. Felizmente, eram poucas cenas e Chris conseguiu mentalizá-las rapidamente.

Entediado, o castanho entrou na internet pelo seu notebook e acessou o site tumblr. Esse era um hábito que Chris tinha porque ele gosta de ver o que as pessoas falam dele. Na tag 'Chris Colfer' atualmente, de forma predominante, haviam postagens sobre o possível affair.

**colfer-lover:**

**Awn, estou tão orgulhosa dele. Meu baby apaixonado :3**

**E esse rapaz desconhecido é um gato.**

**i-love-chris-colfer:**

**Só acreditarei se ele mesmo dizer que está namorando.**

**mister-colferphane:**

**Awwn, eles fazem um casal tão fofo. Casem-se e tenham lindo filhos. Estão tão feliz pelo Chris *-***

E o resto das postagens tinham coisas bem parecidas. Umas parabenizando e comemorando e outras mostrando um posicionamento cético sobre o assunto pois não é algo confirmado. Haviam poucas pessoas falando mal sobre a notícia. Chris ficou feliz por saber que se algum dia ele anunciasse que estivesse namorando com alguém, seus fãs iam responder de forma positiva.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Chris voltou para o set de gravações. Depois de vestir seu figurino, fazer cabelo e maquiagem, o castanho caminhou até chegar no cenário da sala do coral onde todo o resto do elenco já estava reunido.

– Olha que está chegando aí. - anunciou alto Naya - O mais novo ex-solteiro de Hollywood! - gritou ela batendo palmas junto com o resto do elenco, exceto Lea

– Chris querido, por que você não contou pra gente que está namorando? Fiquei chateada por saber por um site de fofocas. - disse chateada Amber

– Pela milésima vez, eu não estou namorando ninguém gente. Ele é só um amigo. Nada mais. - falou caminhando até o seu assento

– Para de mentira Colfer, confessa logo. - protesta Mark

– Fala logo que você é o passivo da relação. - fala em seguida Dijon, deixando o castanho com vergonha

– Isso é coisa para se falar Dijon? - exclama irritada Dianna - Cala a boca que é o melhor que você tem a dizer. Chris, não ligue pra ele. Me fala, quem pediu quem pediu em namoro?

– Não tenho nada a confessar. Só somos amigos. Aquela matéria foi equivocada, acreditem em mim ok? - pediu o castanho e todos acenam positivamente

– Eu não disse. - comentou Lea

E assim acabou a história do possível namoro entre o elenco de glee. Felizmente, a mídia também foi deixando isso de lado com o passar dos dias, assim como Alla e Darren previram.

Falando em Alla e Darren, Chris concordou em marcar para sexta a noite na sua casa a reunião e a noite do cinema. Após o fim da reunião, onde a empresária do ator conversou com o moreno sobre tudo que já tinha dito para o castanho, a loira deixou a residência Colfer deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

Como prometido, Darren levou bebidas (coca diet para Chris e cerveja para si) e o filme. Chris ofereceu a casa e pipoca de micro-ondas Os dois sentaram lado a lado e começaram a assistir o filme Procurando Nemo, apesar do protesto do castanho na hora de escolher. Durante o filme, os dois comentavam os acontecimentos e o ator se impressionava com a empolgação do amigo enquanto via a animação. Parecia uma criança grande o moreno.

No momento em que Nemo e seu pai se re-encontram, Chris percebeu que Darren estava chorando.

– Darren, você está chorando com um desenho animado? - pergunta Chris surpreso

– Não me julgue ok? - começou a dizer com a voz embargada - É que o Marvin lutou tanto para encontrar seu filho e toda vez que vejo esse filme nessa cena eu choro. Ele é um exemplo de pai que eu quero ser, que faz tudo pelo filho. Meus amigos falam que sou um bebê chorão mas eu não consigo me segurar. - confessou

– Awn, eu fiquei surpreso apenas. Não estou te julgando. Na verdade, acho isso muito fofo. - disse sorrindo - Vem cá. - chama abrindo os braços que o abraça forte

Abraçados, eles terminaram de ver o filme. Depois Chris se levantou para colocar "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal" para assistirem. Assim que o castanho voltou para seu lugar no sofá, Darren novamente envolveu os braços na cintura do amigo e assim permaneceram até que ambos dormissem, enquanto o longa passava na televisão.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris foi o primeiro a acordar na manhã seguinte. O castanho abriu os olhos e os fechou rapidamente por conta da luz que invadia o cômodo. Quando finalmente abriu em definitivo seus olhos azuis, ele viu que a TV estava ligada e sua tela mostrava o menu do filme "Harry Potter e Pedra Filosofal". Foi então que ele sentiu dois braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura e se deu conta do que havia acontecido: ele e Darren acabaram dormindo no meio do filme e abraçados.

Chris, que acabou se assustando com o "acidente", não saiu daquela posição. Darren era o primeiro homem, exceto seu próprio pai, que se sentiu à vontade com o castanho a ponto de dormir abraçado. O ator queria sentir essa sensação de ter um rapaz ao seu lado dormindo em seus braços porque achava que não tinha chances de isso acontecer novamente.

_Darren tem um cheiro tão bom... Poderia ficar aqui a vida toda. Ele dorme tão serenamente._Pensava enquanto passava umas das mãos pelos cabelos cacheados bagunçados do amigo. _O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_

Seus pensamentos entraram em interrupção quando Chris ouviu um gemido do amigo que estava acordando. Darren estava apreciando o carinho nos cabelos que o castanho estava fazendo.

– Uhmm, que carinho gostoso. Continue. - murmurou o moreno com a voz grossa de sono, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados

Chris continuou as carícias nos cabelos rebeldes de Darren que gemia de satisfação. Os sons do moreno faziam o eco na sala silenciosa e o ator sorria triunfante.

Darren abriu os olhos finalmente e se virou para encontrar os olhos azuis arregalados de Chris. O castanho parou de mexer nos cabelos do amigo e deu total atenção no olhar cor de amêndoas do moreno. Para a surpresa de ambos, seus olhares chegavam nos lábios do amigo que estava na sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo, eles perceberam o "erro" e desviaram seus olhares.

– Oi. - sussurrou Darren sorrindo timidamente

– Oi. - respondeu sem fôlego o castanho, sorrindo também

– Acho que acabamos dormindo aqui durante o filme. - disse o moreno sem jeito

– Pois é, nós trabalhamos muito durante a semana então é normal estarmos com sono. - falou Chris também meio sem jeito

– Sim mas me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. - falou envergonhado se afastando, para a frustração do castanho - Provavelmente você se sentiu desconfortável...

– Darren para! - exclamou o castanho interrompendo o amigo - Não se desculpe. Em momento algum eu me senti desconfortável, pelo contrário, essa foi uma das melhores noites de sono que tive - confessa

– Sério? - perguntou surpreso

– Sim e eu agradeço por me proporcionar a melhor noite de sono que tive desde que me mudei para Los Angeles.

– Não tem o que agradecer e olha, eu sei porque isso aconteceu. - diz num tom de brincadeira

– Sério? Por que? - perguntou surpreso entrando na brincadeira do amigo

– Porque eu sou o rei dos abraços. - se gabou Darren

– Ha ha ha. - riu ironicamente - Até parece

– É sério, meus braços mágicos te fizeram dormir. - protestou

– Tá bom rei dos abraços, vai lá tomar banho enquanto eu faço um café da manhã pra gente.

Chris foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã enquanto Darren entrava no banheiro para tomar banho. O castanho logo percebeu que seu amigo estava cantando no chuveiro.

_You and me together-_

_Stars forever_

_You and me together-_

_Stars forever_

_You and me on the hood_

_On my car_

_Saturday night_

_Watching the stars_

Chris riu quando reconheceu a canção que seu amigo estava cantando. O castanho ate começou a cantarolar baixo enquanto preparava os wafles.

_You and me on the hood_

_On my car_

_Saturday night_

_Watching the stars_

_You and I_

_Shinning lights to what we are_

_Look at the sky_

_And I am never far_

A essa altura, Chris começara a dançar no ritmo da canção enquanto cantava junto com o amigo.

_I can be right there next to you_

_No matter where in the world you are_

_I got you right here next to me_

_Forever connected through the stars_

_It's what we are..._

_You and me together-_

_Stars forever..._

Chris percebeu que Darren parou de cantar e fez o mesmo. O castanho também reparou que o barulho do cuveiro se cessou, o que significa que o moreno ia sair do banho em instantes.

Porém, Chris não contava cm o fato de que um homem com cabelos cacheados encharcados, sem camisa e enrolado numa toalha, sinalizando provavelmente que não estaria usando uma cueca, acabara de surgir na sua cozinha.

– Desculpa Chris mas você tem uma muda de roupa para me emprestar? Sem querer deixei as minhas molharem. - diz Darren envergonhado

Chris não respondeu pois estava sem palavras, o castanho queria falar mais não conseguia emitir som algum. Ele estava totalmente sem fôlego diante a visão que estava no momento tendo. Darren tinha um corpo levemente malhado, seu peitoral tinha pequenos fios escuros por quase toda a extensão e suas pernas e braços eram um pouco peludos. De repente o ambiente ficou um pouco quente.

– Chris? Ei, você ouviu o que eu disse? - chamou Darren

– O que? - falou num susto Chris, saindo do encanto - Desculpe, eu me distrai. O que você disse? - questionou tentando esconder o nervosismo

– Eu perguntei se você tem uma muda de roupas para me emprestar porque eu molhei as minhas por acidente. - repetiu o moreno

– Ah sim, eu tenho. Vou buscar lá no meu quarto. Enquanto isso, olhe os wafles ok? - pediu o castanho rapidamente enquanto caminhava até seu quarto antes que o amigo pudesse responder.

Chris correu que nem flash para seu quarto/suíte. Assim que chegou lá, ele parou para respira e tentar se acalmar. O castanho ainda tentando absorver o que acabara de acontecer: ele viu seu amigo sem camisa, enrolado numa toalha e provavelmente nu. Colfer estava sentindo culpa por ter sentido atração pelo amigo por alguns instantes. O castanho não queria acabar com a sua amizade com o moreno. Porém, Christopher Paul Colfer não podia negar que Darren era gostoso.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu sentindo atração pelo meu melhor amigo. Chris seu idiota, só você tem a capacidade de estragar amizades por conta de seus desejos. Pare com isso! Mas, ele é muito gostoso... Aquele corpo é tão perfeito, é impossível não notar, não sou cego. Tenho que me controlar antes que tudo isso piore!_

Chris pegou uma muda de roupas que estava pequenas nele e pegou uma cueca box se caso precisasse. "_Darren usando uma de minhas cuecas... Oh céus". _E caminhou até a cozinha onde Darren estava mexendo nos wafles. O castanho teve que se controlar para não dar o mesmo vexame de antes.

– Hum Darren, aqui está as roupas. Elas estão pequenas em mim então devem dar em você. Eu peguei uma cueca se precisasse. - disse sem jeito, entregando as peças

– Muito obrigado e sim, preciso de uma cueca. Sou um gênio e acabei molhando ela também...

_Oh céus... ele estava nu na minha frente... _Pensou Chris um pouco em pânico.

– Eu vou me trocar. Já volto. - sorriu Darren antes de voltar ao banheiro

Chris estava sem fôlego. Darren já estava deixando o ator louco e aquilo não tinha chance de acabar bem.

O castanho decidiu tomar uma atitude um tanto drástica.

Darren saiu do banheiro e as roupas do Chris couberam perfeitamente no baixo. O castanho olhou para o amigo e tentou não ficar boquiaberto. Além do fato de que o moreno estava usando uma cueca do ator estava causando vertigens em Chris.

– Olha Chris, a roupa coube certinho em mim. - disse Darren se exibindo para o amigo

– Estou vendo. - responde tentando mostrar indiferença, enquanto servia os wafles nos pratos arrumados em cima do balcão da cozinha - Olha, senta aí que o café ta servido. Fique a vontade. - disse enquanto o amigo sentava na cadeira desse balcão - Eu vou tomar banho porque apareceu um compromisso urgente e vou ter que sair daqui há uma hora. - mentiu - Tudo bem para você?

– Claro, se é importante assim eu tomo café e saio. Sem problemas. - fala o moreno sinceramente

– Ok. - respondeu o castanho

Chris caminhou até sua suíte, tirou suas roupas e entrou no seu banheiro. Ele ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente deslizar pelo seu corpo. O castanho estava num misto de sensações, boas e ruins. Porém, o sentimento de culpa estava atingindo-o em cheio e tomando conta do seu ser. Ele não queria estar atraído pelo amigo e pior, perder sua amizade. Darren era uma das melhores coisas que tinham acontecido e ele não quer perder isso por uma atração boba.

– Chris, estou saindo! - Darren grita atrás da porta da suíte do castanho

Chris desligou o chuveiro para responder corretamente o amigo.

– Tchau Darren. - gritou de dentro do banheiro o ator

_Para com isso Christopher, não arrisque sua amizade por isso!_


	6. Chapter 6

Darren saiu daquela casa pensando que Chris ia para uma reunião importante de última hora. O que o moreno não sabia era que seu amigo estava em casa vendo uma reprise de Doctor Who afogando suas mágoas num pote enorme de sorvete.

O castanho assistia a segunda temporada da série britânica, sua favorita, que tinha a amizade um tanto colorida entre o Doctor e sua acompanhante Rose. Essa dupla durante toda a temporada trocava momentos flertes e emocionantes, e agiam como se fosse um casal. O ator observou que a relação dos personagens da ficção se assemelhava bastante (até demais) com sua relação com Darren. E assim que como no programa de televisão, eles não iam terminar juntos. Esse pensamento deprimiu ainda mais o amigo.

_Eu não posso me sentir atraído por ele. A amizade dele é algo que eu prezo bastante e isso poderia estragar tudo. Ai que droga, por que eu gosto de sofrer? Argh._

Enquanto isso, Darren acabara de chegar em casa. O moreno vivia num apartamento razoavelmente grande que tinha uma sala, cozinha, banheiro e dois quartos. Ele morava ali com seu melhor amigo, Joey Ritcher. Os dois se conheceram durante o colegial e desde então são amigos quase que inseparáveis. O cantor assim que entrou no lugar, ele encontrou seu companheiro de quarto assistindo um jogo de futebol americano gravado.

– Oi Joey. - saudou o moreno sentando em um dos sofás

– Olá Darren, a noite foi boa? - perguntou mais alto, prestando atenção no jogo

– Uhm foi sim. Acabei dormindo por lá sem querer.

– Dormindo, aham, aposto que vocês só dormiram. - falou Joey ironicamente olhando agora para o amigo

– Mas é claro que só dormimos. Nós estávamos no sofá vendo filme e pegamos no sono. Apenas. - explicou o rapaz - O que você acha que eu e Chris fizemos?

– Ah, você sabe. - falou sugestivo

– Para com essa besteira Joey! - protestou o baixo se levantando e caminhando até a cozinha - Eu e Chris somos apenas amigos. Pare de pensar merda e sugerir que minha relação com ele vai além da amizade ok? - disse enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava uma garrafa de água

– Tá bom Darren, se você só dormiu, porque está com roupas diferentes que eu tenho certeza que não são suas? - questionou

– Olha Joey, vamos deixar as coisas bem claras. Eu apenas dormi lá, só isso. E estou sim com as roupas de Chris porque quando fui tomar banho, acabei molhando as minhas. Só isso. - falou sério sentando novamente no sofá

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou acreditar em você. - soou derrotado o amigo

– Assim espero. - falou dando um gole na sua água

– Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? - pediu Joey

– Claro, fique a vontade. - respondeu

– Você gosta do Chris? - perguntou sério para Darren

– Claro, somos grandes amigos. - respondeu o moreno dando de ombros

– Darren, estou falando no sentido mais sentimental. Como um casal... - insistiu o mais alto

– Claro que não Joey. Como eu já disse e repito, eu e Chris somos apenas amigos. Nada mais. - respondeu já um pouco impaciente

– Tá tudo bem, é que você fala tanto dele desde que o conheceu que acabei pensando que de repente poderia estar rolando algo como aquele site de fofoca disse. Tipo, eu nunca vi você falando desse jeito sobre alguém. Nem quando você falava de suas namoradas e paqueras era assim tão suspeito. - comentou

– Olha, posso te garantir que não acontece nada entre nós. E aliás, o que um cara famoso como Chris veria em um garçom que canta num bar no sábado à noite?

– Darren, ele ia se apaixonar pelo que você é, não pelo que você faz. - protestou

– Tá bom, tá bom. Joey, podemos acabar com essa conversa por aqui? - pediu agora irritado

– Ok, ok. Mas só posso falar mais uma coisa antes de encerrarmos essa pauta da conversa? - pediu Joey

– Pode, fala logo! - responde

– Você e Chris fariam um casal muito bonito. - disse sinceramente

Darren jogou uma das almofadas em Joey, e assim o assunto Chris foi esquecido por enquanto. O moreno não podia negar que sentiu de manhã quando acordou nos braços do ator. O músico não confessou que também dormiu muito bem abraçado no castanho, fazia tempos que não tinha uma noite de sono assim tão boa. O calor do corpo do mais novo fez o ancião sentir-se seguro, quase a mesma sensação que tem quando está nos braços de Cerina Criss, sua mãe. Será que?

_Não, eu não posso sentir nada por Chris. Nós somos amigos e isso poderia estragar tudo. E se ele descobrir, não vai querer mais me ver e eu como sempre vai estragar tudo. Tenho que esquecer disso. Eu tenho._

* * *

Chris passou o seu dia engordando a base de sorvete, Oreo e coca-diet, sentado no sofá continuando a sua maratona. Quando o castanho se deu conta, já tinha anoitecido o dia. _Nossa Christopher, passou o dia todo virando uma baleia por causa de um cara. Quero ver como você vai vestir as calças mega apertadas de Kurt._

Os pensamentos do castanho foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha. Chris gemeu em frustração e se levantou para atender. Ao abrir a porta, ele se viu diante de uma figura baixa de cabelos escuros: Lea Michele.

– Nossa, você está uma merda. - falou sincera ao ver o amigo

– Oi pra você também. - saudou o homem - O que faz aqui?

– Nossa Chris, não vai convidar os amigos pra entrar? - falou magoada

– Diz a mulher que ao invés de dizer "Oi Chris, como você está?", acaba falando "Nossa, você está uma merda" . - retrucou - Mas entre, fique a vontade. - falou o castanho abrindo passagem para amiga

Lea adentrou a casa enquanto Chris fecha a porta e caminha para a sala onde a baixa já se encontrava.

– Vejo que um alguém está sofrendo por amor. - falou a mulher, fiscalizando o lugar

_Como ela sabe? Está tatuado na minha testa: "Estou me sentindo atraído por um dos meus melhores amigos mas não posso falar nada porque ele pode não corresponder a isso e querer se afastar de mim"?_

– Que maluquisse é essa, Lea? - perguntou fingindo não saber de nada - De onde você tirou isso?

– Chris Colfer do meu coração, esse ambiente grita "Esse rapaz aqui está sofrendo uma desilusão amorosa". Veja só, televisão ligada numa reprise de um série - disse apontando para tv que ainda passava Doctor Who - Temos aqui um pote de sorvete. - indica com a mão o recipiente que está em cima da mesa de centro - O cobertor em cima do sofá. - fala pegando o tal cobertor levantando por um momento e logo após o largando - E você está de pijamas e já está de noite. Você não parece estar doente em relação a saúde e sim em relação ao amor. Quero saber de tudo! - disse ela sentando no sofá onde está o cobertor

– Que diabos mulher? - falou tentando disfarçar

– Para de enrolar, senta aqui e me conta tudo. - falou ela batendo do sofá, convidando-o a sentar

– Argh Lea. Não tem nada, eu já disse. - resmungou sentando do lado da amiga - Só estou passando um dia a toa em casa comendo sorvete, vendo Doctor Who, de pijamas e com um cobertor. Qual é o problema disso?

– O problema é que você é orgulhoso em admitir que está sofrendo de amores por um cara. Fala Chris, eu sou sua amiga. Juro que guardarei segredo. - pediu a baixa, recebendo o silêncio como resposta - É o tal Darren não é?

Chris abaixa a cabeça para disfarçar o seu rosto corado.

– Sabia! É com o Darren! - exclama animada - Fala, você está apaixonado por ele não é?

– Não Lea, eu não estou apaixonado por ele. Essa manhã apenas aconteceu uma coisa estranha acabei pirando. - falou em frustração

– O que aconteceu pra te deixar nesse estado lamentável?

– Para de falar que estou parecendo uma merda! Você quer que eu conte ou não? - resmungou agora irritado

– Tá bom, desculpa. Não está mais aqui quem falou, mas me conta: O que de estranho aconteceu com você e Darren? - pediu ansiosamente

– Bom, ontem tivemos uma reunião com a Alla para falar sobre a notícia da TMZ. Depois nós dois tivemos uma noite de cinema aqui em casa e durante "Procurando Nemo"... - explicou o castanho até ser interrompido

– Você e Darren com essa idade vendo desenho? Por favor Chris, vocês tinham que estar vendo um pornô. - protestou

– Mais respeito Lea Michele. Darren é uma criança grande e eu gosto de ver desenhos. Enfim, voltando a história, nós estávamos vendo o filme e quando o o Marlin encontra o Nemo, Dare começou a chorar... - conta até ser interrompido novamente

– Tá brincando que ele chorou vendo um desenho de peixes. - diz sem acreditar no que ouviu

– Deixa ele, ele é quase um bebê chorão. - defendeu o amigo - Continuando, eu o abracei por conta disso e ficamos assim até o hoje de manhã. - explicou

– Como assim até hoje de manhã? Quer dizer que... - sugere, sendo interrompida pelo castanho

– Nós dormimos abraçados no sofá. - terminou a sentença, fazendo a amiga dar pulinhos empolgados ainda sentada no sofá

– Que amor... Agora continue! - pediu agora séria - Sei que tem mais.

– Bom, eu acordei abraçado com ele e foi bem estranho. Darren me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos e me senti hipnotizado. Não sei o que deu em mim ou na gente. - falou frustrado

– Eu sei! Vocês estão apaixonados Chris Colfer, admita! - exclamou alegre - Darren e Chris sentados na árvore... - cantarola sorrindo

– Nem vem com a musiquinha da árvore! - interrompe irritado Chris - Não tem árvore e nem beijo. Pode parar por aí. E não, nós não estamos apaixonados.

– Se é o que você está dizendo, tudo bem então. Agora eu, acho o contrário então... - falou séria

– Eu estou dizendo Lea, não é uma paixão. Mas em um certo momento eu me senti... atraído por ele. - confessou envergonhado - Bem, depois que acordamos ele foi tomar banho e eu fui preparar o café da manhã. Foi então que ele saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e pedindo roupas emprestadas porque tinha molhado as dele. - explicou

– Ele estava só de toalha? Tipo, nu exceto a toalha? - perguntou curiosa

– Uhm sim, porque ele usou a cueca minha que emprestei... - falou sem jeito o ator

– Você emprestou uma das suas cuecas pra ele? - recebe um aceno positivo como resposta - Chris isso é muito sexy! - exclamou a mulher

– Você está confundindo as coisas, isso foi um gesto de um amigo. Darren estava naquele momento um tanto embaraçoso e eu, como amigo, só queria ajudar. - explicou impaciente - Quer saber? Não vou mais contar o resto. Eu não posso falar falar nada que você já vem com seus comentários inapropriados. - reclamou

– Como assim? Eu quero saber o resto Chris, por favor! Olha, eu prometo que não comentarei mais nada, só te ouvirei. Conta por favor! - pediu a baixa fazendo bico

– Tá bom, tá bom. Eu conto. - suspirou fazendo Lea bater palmas animadamente - Mas se você fazer qualquer comentário, não falarei mais nada e voltarei para minha reprise. Entendeu? - falou sério

– Sim entendi, agora fale! - insistiu

– Voltando a história, Darren apareceu diante de mim apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e eu esqueci o que era respirar naquele momento. Ele é tão bonito, musculoso e irresistível. O seu rosto mostrava timidez por estar naquela situação e me derreti completamente. - parou de falar por um momento - O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? - perguntou frustrado levando suas mãos a cabeça, deslizando por seus cabelos castanhos

– Você está se apaixonando pelo Darren. Admita isso Chris Colfer. - insistiu a baixa

– É verda... - para rapidamente quando percebeu que ia falar besteira - Claro que não Lea Michele. O fato de que eu senti uma "atração" não significa que estou apaixonado. - falou nervoso

– Mas queridinho, a atração pode levar a paixão e até mesmo ao amor. Esse sentimento é só o começo e se o mesmo for muito forte, você vai se ver perdidamente apaixonado mais rápido que imagina. - explicou agora séria

– Esse é meu medo Lea, eu não quero me apaixonar por ele. - disse em desespero - Eu tenho medo de perder a amizade do Darren por conta disso. Tenho medo que ele queira se afastar de mim e pensar que quero o estuprar ou coisas assim. - suspirou triste

– Você tem que dar uma chance ao seu coração. Quem sabe ele não corresponde a esse sentimento? - sugeriu

– E se não corresponder? E se ele sentir medo de mim e não querer mais me ver? - questionava em desespero, com a voz embargada

– Para com esses "E se"? Você nunca saberá se não tentar. E se isso que você sente é tão forte, sugiro que tente mesmo correndo riscos, senão você irá se arrepender pra sempre. - falou a mulher limpando as lágrimas que começavam a deslizar - E olha, se Darren te dispensar, ele será o cara mais idiota do mundo por perder a chance de ficar com alguém tão perfeito quanto você. - fala a mulher fazendo Chris corar furiosamente - A pessoa que estiver te namorando será o homem mais sortudo do mundo. - comentou

– Você é suspeita pra dizer. - protestou com a voz ainda embargada

– Tá, posso até ser suspeita pra afirmar isso mas tenho certeza que existe um monte de pessoas nesse mundo que dariam tudo para ter um encontro com você. Isso significa alguma coisa certo? - perguntou ela, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta - Olha, pense bem no que eu disse. Se você sente algo forte e especial pelo Darren, lute pra viver isso. Confesse mesmo que a resposta seja negativa, não viva com dúvidas e sim com certezas. Se não der certo, bola pra frente. Pelo menos você tentou. - aconselhou Lea - Só pense nisso ok?

– Prometo pensar nisso. - afirmou limpando o rosto

– Ok, agora posso te acompanhar no sorvete e assistir Doctor Who com você? - pediu

– Que foi Lea? Está sofrendo por amores? - perguntou num tom de brincadeira

– Não Chris Colfer, estou muito bem resolvida na minha área sentimental. Só estou pedindo para te fazer companhia porque é pra isso que amigas servem: estar com alguém quando ele está mal. Posso?

– Claro querida. Junte-se a minha depressão. - falou fazendo a mulher rir

Enquanto os dois amigos do elenco de glee se afogavam em potes de sorvete e assistiam a série britânica, Darren acabara de chegar no mesmo bar que foi flagrado saindo com Chris na semana anterior para realizar mais um show semanal.

Logo que adentrou no lugar, o moreno reparou que haviam mais pessoas ocupando as mesas do que normal. Aliás, estava quase com poucas vazias o bar o que era um fato inédito desde que o artista começou a performar lá, o que já faz quase um ano.

O cantor caminhou até o bar onde o gerente estava conversando com um dos funcionários. O chefe terminou a tal conversa quando percebeu a presença do artista.

– Ei Jeff, por que tem tanta gente aqui? Um artista famoso vai cantar no meu lugar e você não me avisou? - perguntou confuso

– Aparentemente você ficou famoso. Grande parte das pessoas que estão aqui vieram te ver. E olha, desde que eu abri esse bar, ele nunca ficou tão cheio como hoje. Dá pra acreditar? Acho que darei um aumento a você porque isso é incrível! - comemorava o chefe

Durante a comemoração de Jeff, Darren se dava conta do que tinha acontecido. Aparentemente, pessoas que viram a matéria na TMZ reconheceram o local e vieram descobrir quem era o tal namorado misterioso de Chris Colfer. O moreno nunca quis usar a fama do amigo a seu favor mas isso aconteceu acidentalmente.

–... Darren você está me ouvindo? Terra chamando Darren! - chamava Jeff estalando os dedos

– O que? - respondeu confuso voltando a si - Estou aqui e vou me preparar pro show. Até mais. - falou o moreno caminhando até o palco

Darren subiu no palco e instalou todo o aparato técnico para dar início ao show. O moreno, como sempre, sentava no mesmo banquinho, tocava seu violão e soltava sua voz na frente de um microfone, suspenso por um pedestal.

– Uhm boa noite. Para que não me conhece, eu sou Darren Criss e toco nesse bar todos os sábados no mesmo horário. Meu show é apenas minha voz, meu violão e eu, então espero que gostem. - anunciou o moreno

O moreno começou a tocar a introdução de "You and Me" de Lifehouse. Darren não costuma repetir canções do repertório dele nos seus shows mas essa música começou a ser tocada quase no piloto automático. Aquela canção tinha um significado especial. Ela o fazia lembrar de uma pessoa...

Chris.

Darren alongou a introdução porque simplesmente ficou procurando o amigo na plateia, na esperança de ser surpreendido como aconteceu na semana anterior.

O que não aconteceu.

Chris por sua vez estava naquele exato momento deitado no sofá enrolado em um cobertor e totalmente alheio ao que estava passando na televisão. O castanho estava perdido em seus pensamentos em relação a uma pessoa. Tudo começou quando o ator se deu conta que naquele exato momento, essa pessoa que estava sendo o centro das atenções de sua mente estaria num bar soltando sua linda e agradável voz...

Darren.

Foi aí então que Chris se lembrou daquela noite mágica em que se sentiu encantado com a voz do cantor, que parecia estar fazendo uma serenata para o castanho. A mente de Colfer estava gritando "Isso é loucura, Darren só te quer como amigo. Ele não podia estar cantando aquela música pra você!" enquanto o coração dizia "Você gosta dele Christopher, você está se apaixonando por esse cara. Pare de negar isso a si mesmo!"

Chris Colfer definitivamente estava confuso com tudo aquilo. Aquilo não era bom, não era. Bem, pelo menos para ele.

– Ok, eu estou completamente fodido. - murmurou Chris


	7. Chapter 7

O final de semana passou de forma lenta para os dois homens. Durante o fim da noite de sábado e todo o domingo, Chris não conseguia tirar Darren de seus pensamentos e vice-versa. Por mais que tentavam negar, eles sentiam algo um pelo outro que ia além da amizade.

A segunda-feira chegou e, como sempre, Chris foi para o lugar de sempre tomar seu café da manhã. Porém, essa ida ao lugar agora tem uma outra razão por trás: o castanho queria ver o homem por quem está apaixonado.

O castanho adentrou o lugar e olhou em volta a procura de seu amigo. Infelizmente, a busca foi em vão e Chris não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Triste, ele caminhou até o seu lugar de sempre e esperou por um garçom.

Chris só não esperava que o garçom que estava se aproximando de sua mesa era outra pessoa, não Darren. O castanho começou a pensar que o amigo tinha pedido demissão para não ter que ver o ator novamente ou simplesmente ele conseguiu um emprego e pediu demissão ou... Seus pensamentos conflituosos estavam deixando o Colfer confuso e bastante distraído.

- Senhor? Senhor? - chamava o garçom

- O-oi. - disse um pouco assustado - Desculpe, eu meio que viajei. O que você disse?

- Bem, eu perguntei o que você vai querer. - repetiu

- Ah sim, eu quero o de sempre. - diz Chris um pouco distraído ainda

- Desculpe mas eu não sei o que você sempre pede. - respondeu confuso o funcionário

- Ah, é verdade. Me perdoe. Eu quero panquecas e uma coca diet, por favor. - especificou Colfer

- Ok, daqui a pouco já trago. - respondeu antes de se virar e começar a caminhar

- Ei espera. - chamou o castanho fazendo o garçom se virar - Você sabe se um outro funcionário, o Darren, está por aqui?

- Ah, ele ligou avisando que ia chegar atrasado pois tinha que avisar um resolver um problema urgente. - explicou

- Uhm ok. Obrigado pela informação. - sorrindo, tentando esconder ao máximo sua tristeza

O garçom acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu caminhando até o balcão. Chris estava chateado com a possibilidade de não ver Darren pela manhã. O moreno fazia bem ao ator. Colfer podia estar no auge do seu mal-humor matinal que o amigo conseguia arrancar risos do escritor. Darren tem uma alegria que contagia qualquer um que estava a sua volta. A ausência do músico estava causando um vazio em Chris. Ver o baixo meio que já fazia parte da rotina matinal, a melhor delas, diga-se de passagem.

O garçom, que definitivamente não se tratava de Darren, chegou com o pedido minutos depois. Chris comeu sem nenhuma vontade. _Droga, Darren está afetando até minha alimentação. Passei meu fim de semana comendo besteiras e agora não estou com fome. O que diabos está acontecendo com você Christopher?_

Mesmo não tendo fome, Chris comeu seu café da manhã já que seu trabalho exige muito esforço e estar de estômago vazio pode causar problemas. Ele terminou a sua refeição faltando quinze minutos para começar os trabalhos nos estúdios da Paramount, então o castanho resolveu esperar por Darren. Parecia meio obsessivo isso mas o ator realmente precisava ver o moreno depois do incidente de sábado. Ele queria desfazer as dúvidas de seus sentimento e finalmente saber de que natureza os mesmos são.

Passaram cinco minutos e nada.

Passaram dez minutos e nada.

Chris passou os últimos cinco minutos que faltavam olhando nervosamente diversas vezes seu celular a fim de ver a hora. Infelizmente, o tempo acabou e nada de Darren chegar. Triste, o castanho pediu a conta ao garçom, pagou o que comeu dando gorjeta ao funcionário e saiu do restaurante.

Colfer queria muito ver seu amigo novamente, mas nem tudo acontece do jeito que se quer então ele teve que aceitar aquilo. O ator caminhou calmamente no estacionamento até chegar ao seu carro. Quando ele estava prestes a entrar no automóvel, uma pessoa gritando seu nome chamou sua atenção. O castanho virou-se na direção que vinha a voz e viu Darren correndo em sua direção segurando uma sacola.

- Chris! Chris, espere! - pedia o moreno, correndo em direção ao amigo

O moreno correu até chegar perto do amigo.

- E-eu... pensei... que... - tentava dizer, mas ele estava sem fôlego graças a corrida que fez

- Calma Darren. Recupere o fôlego, eu espero. - falou suavemente Chris

Darren fica alguns instantes recuperando o fôlego sob o olhar de encantamento de Chris. Passam-se poucos minutos até que o moreno falou novamente.

- Eu pensei que não ia chegar a tempo de me encontrar com você. - afirmou Darren

- Por que? - questionou Chris confuso

- Porque eu queria lhe entregar isso. - disse dando a sacola que segurava para o castanho - Essas são suas roupas que você me emprestou no sábado. Quero dizer, algumas delas. Eu acabei esquecendo a camisa em casa, mas te entregarei em breve. - explicou

- Não, tudo bem. Sem pressa. - respondeu - Mas... Por que as minhas roupas fizeram você chegar atrasado?

- É que lá em casa não tem área pra lavar roupa, então tive que passar numa lavanderia. Só não imaginei que ia demorar tanto. Então tive que correr o mais rápido possível pra tentar te encontrar ainda no restaurante. - explicou

- O quanto exatamente você correu pra chegar aqui? - questionou Chris sério

- Umas 3 ou 4 quadras e em um dos cruzamentos, quase fui atropelado por uma moto. - relatou

- Você está maluco Darren? Você quase parou num hospital só porque queria me entregar as minhas roupas! - disse surpreso e um pouco zangado

- Eu sei mas era importante. Mas não foi só pelas roupas que eu corri como se estivesse numa maratona e quase fui atingido por uma moto.

- Não? Então por que mais seria?

- Eu queria te ver de novo. - confessou num sussurro

Chris olhou surpreso para o amigo que o olhava com admiração. O castanho abriu a boca para falar mas nenhum som saía. Seu coração batia rapidamente em seu peito e ele sentia como seu estômago estivesse pulando dentro de seu corpo. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer então apenas sorriu. O outro moreno respondeu ao gesto com um sorriso enorme, fazendo Colfer estremecer na base.

Darren sentia como se seu corpo esquentando rapidamente, por conta da felicidade que a presença de Chris lhe trazia. O moreno sempre foi um tipo de pessoa que conseguia se expressar em palavras com muita facilidade mas havia momentos que com o castanho, o músico não sabia o que dizer direito e isso estava acontecendo agora. Claro que isso não era algo ruim, é claro. Quando viu o sorriso tímido do amigo, Darren não sabia o que fazer então ele sorriu de volta. _Deus, Chris tem um sorriso tão bonito e encantador. _Pensava o garçom encantado.

Foi então que uma música começou a tocar, cortando totalmente o clima.

_Come inside take off your coat_

_I'll make you feel at home_

_Now lets pour a glass of wine_

_Coz now we're all alone,_

_I've been waiting all nite_

_so just let me hold you close to me_

_Coz I've been dying for you girl_

_To make love to me_

Os dois se olham em confusão por alguns momentos e começam a rir nervosamente. Claro, como não rir do maior climão ser interrompido por "I Wanna Sex You Up", certo?

- Bem, isso é bem embaraçoso. - comentou Darren, um pouco corado

- Sim, com certeza. - concordou, também corado

Eles ficam em silêncio tentando descobrir de onde vem a música que ainda toca.

_I wanna sex you up._

_All night_

_You make me feel real good_

_I wanna rub you down_

_I wanna sex you up_

- É Chris. Eu acho que é o seu celular que está tocando. - disse um pouco sem jeito Darren

- O que? Não é possível, meu toque não é esse. - falou pegando o celular do bolso e finalmente se dando conta de que o moreno estava certo - Merda, isso deve ser coisa de Lea Michele. Eu não sei porque deixo ela mexer no meu celular. - disse zangado, antes de olhar para tela - É meu chefe me ligando. Espere só um momento. - pediu Chris recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta, e em seguida apertando o botão para atender - Alô Ryan?(...) Sim, eu sei. Já estou a caminho. (...) Não estou muito longe da Paramount não. Chego aí daqui há uns cinco minutos no máximo. (...) Eu sei, me desculpe mesmo. (...) Tchau, até mais. - diz antes de apertar o botão para encerrar a ligação e colocar o celular no bolso

- Chris, se está atrasado pro trabalho, por que você ainda está aqui? - questionou confuso Darren

Chris ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele tinha vergonha de admitir que estava atrasado pois queria esperou por Darren mas não queria mentir para o melhor amigo, então decidiu dizer a verdade.

- Eu estava esperando por você. - disse quase sussurrando, corando furiosamente - Você não estava no restaurante e um dos garçons me disse que você ia se atrasar um pouco, então fiquei lá fazendo hora pra ver se você chega. - conta sem conseguir olhar para o amigo

- Chris, você se atrasou por minha causa? - questionou ainda sem acreditar no que ouviu e o castanho responde acenando com a cabeça positivamente - Você é maluco?

- Ah Darren, apenas... Valia a pena. Eu queria te ver. - confessou Chris agora olhando fixamente para o moreno - E aliás, eu não sou o único que fez isso. Você se atrasou para levar minhas roupas para a lavanderia e ainda foi quase atropelado por uma moto no caminho. - afirmou Chris num tom mais descontraído, fazendo Darren rir

- Ok, é verdade. - comenta ainda rindo um pouco

Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes até que Chris fala novamente.

- Bem, eu vou indo. Ryan já deve estar querendo me matar pelo pequeno atraso e você tem que trabalhar também. - afirmou Chris

- Sim, é verdade.

Chris se vira para abrir a porta do automóvel novamente e está prestes a entrar no veículo quando a voz de Darren o interrompe de novo.

- Chris? - chamou o moreno, fazendo o castanho se virar

- Sim Darren? - respondeu

Darren não sabia como dizer então apenas fez. O baixo se aproximou rapidamente do amigo envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado. Chris, que se surpreendeu com o gesto, logo correspondeu com o gesto passando seus braços na cintura do amigo. Aquele abraço durou por alguns minutos, já que ambos estavam aproveitando ao máximo as sensações que aquela simples troca de carinho estava os proporcionando.

O moreno se afastou de forma exitante dos braços evitando por alguns instantes olhar para o amigo, que coincidentemente estava fazendo o mesmo.

- Bem, te vejo amanhã? - perguntou Chris, quando finalmente teve coragem de olhar para o amigo

- Com certeza, e prometo que não me atrasarei dessa vez. - respondeu agora olhando diretamente dos olhos do castanho

- Ok. Então, tchau Darren. - se despediu sorrindo amplamente

- Tchau Chris. - respondeu também sorrindo

Chris olhou pela última vez Darren antes de entrar no carro, olhou o moreno mais uma última vez antes de dar partida no automóvel e um outra última vez quando teve que parar o veículo por conta do semáforo que havia na frente do restaurante. Quando a luz verde acendeu, ele partiu para a Paramount já sentindo saudades da presença do músico. _Hoje será um longo dia._

Enquanto isso, Darren assistia o carro de Chris se afastando sentindo um vazio em seu peito. _Como alguém pode sentir falta de uma pessoa com tanta rapidez? _Se questionava mentalmente o moreno. Fato era que ninguém, exceto seus pais e irmão, nunca fez despertar algo assim nele.

O moreno estava tão perdido em seus devaneios que não percebeu que ele não estava sozinho naquele estacionamento.

- Você gosta dele. Agora não tenho dívidas. - afirmou uma voz feminina, fazendo o moreno se assustar

- O que? - respondeu assustado, tanto com a voz quanto com a pergunta - Miss Bailey? De onde você veio?

- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. Você e Chris estavam tão distantes do mundo real enquanto conversavam, que nem perceberam que eu os observava. - explicou a mulher - E olha, eu vi do jeito que você olhava para ele Darren. Você pode dizer e jurar por tudo que é mais sagrado que você quer apenas ser amigo de Chris mas seus olhos afirmam o contrário. Vocês dois estão tendo a chance de viver uma linda história de amor... Pra que desperdiçá-la?

Darren nem concordou e nem discordou com a anciã. Apenas olhou para baixo corando furiosamente enquanto ouvia as palavras de Miss. Bailey que continuava a falar.

- Darren olha pra mim, por favor. - pediu a senhora que instantes após foi obedecida - Eu vejo no seu olhar que você sente algo muito forte por Chris mas do que vale apenas sentir quando não se tenta viver esse sentimento tão especial? - a mulher falava com um tom de voz carregado de emoção enquanto Darren a olhava de maneira reflexiva - Se você acha que seus sentimentos não são correspondidos, eu posso afirmar algo que com absoluta certeza vai afastar suas inseguranças... Eu tenho certeza de que ele sente o mesmo por você. - afirma para a surpresa do moreno - Eu estava naquele restaurante observando ele esperando por você e Chris parecia tão miserável. Você sabe, venho aqui todos os dias e percebo que ele sempre está alegre com a sua presença e hoje ele estava triste pois sentia a sua falta. Ele ter que quer por perto mas não como apenas amigo. Talvez Chris não tomou nenhuma iniciativa porque tem o mesmo medo que você. Vale a pena lutar por isso Darren. Vá em frente! - incentivou - Apenas pense nisso com carinho ok?

Darren acenou com a cabeça positivamente em resposta. Miss Bailey sorriu para o moreno antes de começar a caminhar calmamente para fora do estacionamento. O homem observava o andar da senhora enquanto pensava em tudo que acabara de ouvir. Bem, depois daquele momento que teve há alguns minutos atrás, ele praticamente não tinha mais dúvidas de que sim, ele sentia algo forte por Chris. O castanho estava despertando sensações nunca antes presenciadas pelo o músico, e isso era algo bom. Extremamente bom, diga-se de passagem.

Os momentos que passara com Chris invadiam sua mente em forma de flashes ao som das palavras ditas pela Miss Bailey.

_"E olha, eu vi do jeito que você olhava para ele Darren." _- Chris definitivamente era uma pessoa tão perfeita que obviamente deve se apreciar olhando-o. Aqueles olhos azuis/verdes/cinza são tão bonitos quando estão bem na sua frente. Um momento que pode comprovar tal fato foi a manhã seguinte a noite do cinema onde os dois rapazes dormiram juntos no sofá. Aquele olhar do castanho hipnotizava Darren. Além do olhar, o sorriso de Chris era encantador, por mais que ele próprio achava o contrário e dizia que era super estranho. O som da risada do ator era música para os ouvidos do garçom. E o corpo? Ah o corpo. Na verdade, ele não conseguiu ver muito do corpo de Colfer mas aquelas calças jeans apertadas eram uma tentação. A pele pálida e delicada dava um aspecto de boneco de porcelana, o que deixava Darren ainda mais encantado. O moreno adorava as sardas que se formavam no rosto de Chris quando pegava muito sol. Chris Colfer definitivamente é uma criatura perfeita.

_"Você pode dizer e jurar por tudo que é mais sagrado que você quer apenas ser amigo de Chris mas seus olhos afirmam o contrário." _- Isso era um fato: por mais que ele realmente gostasse muito do Chris, Darren não tinha coragem de dizer. Afinal, o que um ator de Hollywood ia querer com um garçom que trabalha no sábado como músico que não tem onde cair morto? Já era muita sorte ele conseguir a amizade de uma pessoa assim tão especial como o castanho, um namoro é meio que pedir demais certo?

_"Eu vejo no seu olhar que você sente algo muito forte por Chris mas do que vale apenas sentir quando não se tenta viver esse sentimento tão especial?" _Medo, ele tinha medo. Darren não é um tipo de pessoa que não é de sentir medo de se expressar só que com Chris, tudo era diferente e isso pra ele não é ruim. Pelo contrário, aquilo enchia o coração de Darren de alegria. Chris era uma pessoa tão incrível e ele agradecia por ter alguém tão especial como amigo. Acabou que esse sentimento de amizade estava se desenvolvendo e trilhando um caminho mais intenso e arriscado. Darren não queria arriscar a perder esse amigo.

_"Se você acha que seus sentimentos não são correspondidos, eu posso afirmar algo que com absoluta certeza vai afastar suas inseguranças... Eu tenho certeza de que ele sente o mesmo por você." "Eu estava naquele restaurante observando ele esperando por você e Chris parecia tão miserável. Você sabe, venho aqui todos os dias e percebo que ele sempre está alegre com a sua presença e hoje ele estava triste pois sentia a sua falta. Ele ter que quer por perto mas não como apenas amigo. Talvez Chris não tomou nenhuma iniciativa porque tem o mesmo medo que você. Vale a pena lutar por isso Darren. Vá em frente!" _Será que ela estava falando a verdade? Será mesmo que, de alguma forma, seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. Darren detestava criar expectativas pois temia sair frustrado. O moreno gosta demais do Chris mas ele tinha medo de dizer e não ter a resposta esperada e pior, arriscar a amizade bonita que os dois tinham

_Merda, o que eu faço?_

* * *

Enquanto isso, num lugar não tão longe dali, um certo castanho estava dirigindo seu carro em direção aos estúdios da Paramount tentando se concentrar ao máximo na estrada. Fato é que Chris não conseguia tirar Darren de seus pensamentos. Agora ele praticamente não tinha dúvidas de que gostava do moreno não só como amigo.

Se o castanho ousasse fechar os olhos, ele conseguia sentir o corpo de Darren colado seu e os braços fortes do moreno envolvidos em seu pescoço. Porém, ele não podia dar ao luxo disso muitas vezes durante o trajeto porque um acidente poderia acontecer.

O castanho suspirou aliviado quando chegou no portão de entrada da Paramount. Se ele dirigisse por mais cinco minutos, com certeza ele ia parar no hospital. Após estacionar na sua vaga, Chris caminhou em direção aos estúdios de gravação de glee.

Após ouvir uma pequena bronca de Ryan Murphy por conta do atraso, Chris caminhou até o trailer dos cabeleireiros e maquiadores onde estava Lea sentada fazendo seu cabelo.

- Chris Colfer atrasado, esta aí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. - falou Lea, quando percebeu Chris entrando no lugar

- Bom dia pra você também Lea. - respondeu ironicamente - Bom dia pessoal. - cumprimentou os funcionários, que responderam quase que simultaneamente - Ah, quase esqueço. Quem permitiu que trocasse meu toque do celular? - falou sentando na cadeira vaga ao lado da atriz e começando a ter seu cabelo sendo preparado

- Eu troquei sábado quando fui na sua casa. Você foi no banheiro e aproveitei a deixa pra fazer uma pequena brincadeira com você. - explicou rindo

- Brincadeira de muito mal gosto Lea Michele. Eu passei por um momento totalmente constrangedor quando meu celular do nada começou a tocar "I Wanna Sex You Up". - falou irritado

- Sério? - perguntou surpresa - Que momento constrangedor? Fiquei curiosa!

- Não vem ao caso agora. Só falo que não gostei dessa brincadeirinha ridícula. - afirmou rispidamente

- Tá querido, desculpa. - respondeu também rispidamente

Chris não respondeu nada e Lea também ficou na dela. Enquanto a mulher fazia seu trabalho, o ator permanecia quieto. Sua mente estava bem longe, mais precisamente nos pensamentos que envolviam Darren. O castanho tentava tirar o amigo de sua mente, porém era em vão.

O que mais intrigava Chris era que isso era meio novo para ele. Sim, o castanho já teve se apaixonou algumas vezes antes mas nunca de uma maneira tão intensa como dessa. Com Darren, era quase impossível deixar de pensar nele, imaginando milhares de situações e cenas românticas que poderiam acontecer se caso os dois ficassem juntos.

Porém, as suas experiências anteriores deixavam-o com um pé atrás. Todas as suas paixões era não correspondidas e a grande maioria delas eram por homens héteros. As dores do passado meio que deixava ele inseguro e fazia-o pensar que com Darren pode ser apenas um repetição do que já aconteceu.

Colfer estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que acabou não percebendo que Lea estava lhe chamando. O homem só voltou a realidade quando sentiu a dor de um tapa que a baixa deu em suas costas.

- Que porra é essa Lea? - perguntou assustado, enquanto colocava a mão no lugar onde a mulher bateu

- Chris Colfer, nós estamos te chamando há um tempão e você aí no mundo da lua. - resmungou Lea

- Tá mas precisava me bater? Você é baixinha mas sua mão é forte! - reclamou o castanho - Estão me chamando por quê?

- É que já acabamos. Você pode sair já. - afirmou a cabeleireira

- Ah sim. Desculpe-me grosseria. Acabei me perdendo nos meus pensamentos. - afirmou para a cabeleireira que sorriu em resposta - E você Lea, não precisava usar da violência ok?

- Tá queridinho, desculpa. Eu não tenho culpa se você ta avoado hoje. Primeiro me chega atrasado e agora ta desatento. O que diabos está acontecendo contigo? - questionou Lea irritada

- Não é da sua conta! - gritou irritado, e instantaneamente todos no trailer se calaram e olharam assustados para o ator - Desculpe-me. - falou envergonhado quando percebeu a reação dos demais - Eu vou indo.

E assim, Chris se retirou daquele trailer e foi colocar o seu figurino para enfim começar a gravar. Quando o castanho adentrou no set, ele cumprimentou e sentou-se num canto mais afastado para evitar que algo semelhante ao que aconteceu no trailer se repetisse.

Quando ele viu Lea entrando no set profundamente chateada, Chris se sentiu extremamente pelo jeito que a tratou. Ele não podia despejar toda sua frustração de um sentimento não-correspondido numa pessoa que não tinha culpa de nada. O rapaz decidiu então tomar uma atitude adulta e justa: pedir desculpas a mulher.

Para fazer isso, ele esperou chegar o horário de pausa para o almoço. Chris caminhou até o trailer de Lea, onde disseram para o castanho que ela estava. O rapaz bateu na porta suavemente e esperou alguém dar sinal de vida.

- Quem é? - questionou Lea dentro do trailer

- Sou eu Lea, Chris. Eu preciso conversar sobre o que aconteceu, abre por favor. - pediu educadamente

- Quem me garante que você não vai gritar comigo novamente como fez de manhã? - falou ainda cética

- Eu garanto. Se caso aquilo se repetir, você está autorizada a me bater novamente. Mas por favor, me deixa entrar. Irei te contar tudo que me deixou daquele jeito. - insistiu quase suplicante o castanho

Chris não recebeu uma resposta da baixa mas conseguiu o que queria: instantes depois a porta foi aberta.

- Pode entrar. - afirmou Lea - Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu dando um sorriso torto enquanto entrava no trailer

O castanho sentou em um dos sofás enquanto a jovem fechava a porta. Rapidamente, ela se sentou no lado do amigo.

- Bem, estou disposta a ouvir o que você tem a me dizer. - disse cordialmente Lea

- Primeiramente eu quero pedir desculpas pelo jeito que te tratei hoje mais cedo. Foi um erro meu descarregar toda a minha frustração em você que não tem nada a ver com a história. - falou triste Chris

- Olha Chris, eu fiquei magoada com aquilo. Saiba que não bati em você por mal. É que eu chamava, chamava, chamava e você nada. Aí, tive que fazer isso. Devo também um pedido de desculpas a você também. - afirmou também triste

- Que isso Lea, você fez certo. Eu totalmente viajei nos meus pensamentos e você apenas tentou me chamar atenção. Quem deve desculpas sou eu. - retrucou

- Ok, ok. Assim essa discussão não vai a lugar nenhum. A gente só vai ficar pedindo desculpas pro outro e ficar discutindo quem é o mais culpado que o outro. - comentou rindo, causando risadas no castanho

- É verdade. - concordou enquanto ria

- Olha, eu te desculpo e você me desculpa, certo? - questiona recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta - Então pronto, tudo resolvido. Coisas assim acontecem nas melhores amizades, é normal. Agora me abraça para selarmos de vez a paz. - mandou Lea séria

Os dois amigos se abraçaram e depois de alguns instantes depois se afastaram com sorrisos largos estampados em seus rostos.

- Ok, como estamos já acertados em relação a discussão, agora quero saber a razão que ela aconteceu. - afirmou Lea, fazendo o sorriso do amigo desaparecer - O que está te deixando frustrado?

- Lembra aquela conversa que tivemos sábado, sobre... - começou a dizer - Você sabe...

- ... Darren? - terminou a frase a mulher

- Sim, sobre ele. - confirmou

- O que tem ele? - questionou a baixa curiosa

- Bem, hoje aconteceram algumas coisas e eu acho que... - começou a dizer inseguro - Eu acho que estou apaixonado. - afirmou quase que num sussurro

- Apaixonado? Sério? - questionou surpresa e Chris responde com um aceno tímido - Eu sabia! Eu sabia! O jeito que você falava dele... Nossa, era de alguém completamente apaixonado. Só você que não percebia o que tava na sua cara! - comemorou - Mas me conta, o que aconteceu de tão grande que fez você se dar conta do que sentia pelo Darren. - pediu a mulher

E assim Chris contou tudo que aconteceu naquela manhã: do quanto ele esperou por Darren naquele restaurante, a falta que o moreno estava fazendo no seu café da manhã, da frustração que sentiu quando percebeu que já era hora de sair pra trabalhar e o músico não tinha chego, e da reviravolta que se deu quando no estacionamento Darren surgiu correndo com as roupas emprestadas para devolvê-la ao castanho. Lea ouvia tudo com bastante atenção e encantada com aquela história. Ela já tinha praticamente certeza que o amigo gostava do tal Darren e ficava triste pela insegurança do seu colega de elenco.

Quando o castanho chegou na parte em que estava ao maior clima entre eles e "I Wanna Sex You Up" começou a tocar, Lea entendeu a razão da irritação de Chris quando chegou no trailer. Ela pediu mil desculpas pelo constrangimento passado em consequência da brincadeira e ele afirmou que estava tudo bem.

Chris em seguida contou sobre o abraço e tudo que sentiu com aquela troca de carinho. Ele sentia como se algo que estava entalado em sua garganta estava saindo finalmente. Aquela confissão era necessária demais para o ator, que queria ajuda para conseguir esclarecer os seus pensamentos conflituosos.

Lea parecia totalmente encantada e contente quando Chris terminou te contar. Ela estava feliz porque aquela confissão é de alguém totalmente apaixonado.

- E aí? O que acha? - perguntou Chris, quando terminou de contar a história

- Chris meu amigo, você está apaixonado. - anunciou Lea animadamente e um pouco alto também

- Lea fale mais baixo! - falou envergonhado - Alguém pode ouvir.

- Isso não é motivo pra ter vergonha. Se apaixonar é algo natural da vida e tão bom. - retrucou, com um tom sonhador

- Confie em mim, as minhas experiências anteriores não foram boas. Todas eram paixões impossíveis que quase sempre envolvia homens héteros. - confessou - E se acontecer isso de novo?

- Christopher Paul Colfer pare com esses "E se"! Já esqueceu da nossa conversa de sábado? - falou um pouco impaciente - Você nunca vai saber se não tentar e olhe, pelo que você me contou, eu acho que ele pode estar apaixonado por você. - afirmou séria

- Como você tem tanta certeza se nunca viu ele na vida? - questionou confuso

- Eu vi sim tá. Por acaso você se esqueceu daquela matéria na TMZ? - falou em tom de brincadeira

- Ha-ha-ha. - riu ironicamente - Isso é sério Lea. Eu não sei o que fazer! Você me conhece o suficiente pra saber que eu sou um tipo de pessoa bem decidida mas agora... Estou me sentindo tão perdido. - se lamentou angustiado

- Bem, se você tem dúvidas sobre o que Darren realmente sente em relação a você, traga ele para o set de glee amanhã e eu darei a minha opinião. - sugeriu a mulher

- Mas Lea, ele trabalha todo dia. - retrucou Chris

- Dá um jeito criatura, se vira. Se você quer a opinião de um especialista em descobrir se alguém está apaixonado ou não, traz o Darren aqui e aja naturalmente enquanto eu observo atentamente. No final do dia, eu dou meu veredito. Estamos conversados? - questionou, recebendo um aceno positivo tímido como resposta - Ótimo. - falou empolgada

Chris estava muito ansioso por conta disso. Ele sabia que Lea sempre teve um bom faro para esse tipo de coisa e isso o deixava um pouco receoso pelo medo da conclusão dela não for a esperada. Porém isso significava também o fim das dúvidas e incertezas que assombravam sua mente.

Mas há um problema nisso tudo: Como ele ia tirar Darren do restaurante para levá-lo para o set de glee?


End file.
